Mine Alone
by Shana Anders
Summary: She's mine and mine alone and no one else is allowed near her. That includes you to eyebrow freak. Sasusaku Inherited from summerlover1 Please Review!
1. note hi, im shana!

Hello everyone! Umm… im Shana Anders? Hahahaha…. Well yeah, I'm Shana. And umm… due to certain circumstances, I'll be the one to continue the story **Mine Alone**, made by **_summerlover1_**. Summerlover1? Thank you.

Anyway, I don't have any clue on how I could link the story she made to mine, or if that's even possible. So I have decided to just copy-paste them over…. Then continue them.

I'm not that much of a story writer… But I'll do my best if not exceed at least reach the expectations you have on me.

Anyway, things are so busy at school… So is it ok if I start updating by the seventh of July? I'll just finish my tests in line, then I'll start updating the story, I promise. nn

So…. That's that…. Thank you again….. And have fun! Wish me luck for my tests!

Love lots, Shana-chan


	2. Rock Lee!

_**Mine Alone**_

_**By: summerlover1**_

The sun was just coming up, everything was quiet as two teenage boys one blond with bright blue eyes and the other with black "chicken" hair and very dark eyes, walked towards the house of their other teammate.

"AHHH...!" Birds flew from tree and windows shattered (okay not really more like shook).

A pink haired girl wrapped in a towel came out the front door.

"Quick Sasuke-bastard something's wrong with Sakura-chan" the blond yelled before running as fast as he could.

Leaving a mildly annoyed Sasuke grumbling under his breath, something about idiots in orange, following the blond boy at a much slower pace.

"Sakura-chan I'm coming! I'll save you." the boy yelled striking a superman pose as he stopped in front of her.

"Na.. Naruto." Sakura screeched throwing herself into Naruto's arms.

Sasuke who had just arrived in front of her house froze at the sight of Sakura in the dobe's arms. His eyes flashed red. _Get you hands off MY sakura._ He stilled when had she become mine? Naruto's arms tightened, the need to punch the blond boy was over whelming, _No one touches her but me got that!_

Ignoring the sharp glares he was getting from his dark haired teammate Naruto continued to hug Sakura. _He's jealous_, Naruto thought grinning evilly inside.

Sakura her Sasuke-kun for the first time let go of Naruto and launched herself at him.

_That's more like it,_ Sasuke thought, pleased with the look of disappointment on Naruto's face, shrugged Sakura off.

Fighting the urge not to attack Sasuke for that, he turned to Sakura, "What's wrong why were you screaming?"

Sakura in heaven with the fact that she had hugged her Sasuke-kun (ignoring the fact that he had pushed her away) stopped smiling.

INNER Sakura

"How dare Naruto ruin this moment?" she yelled while sharpening her sword

REAL

"My parents called, the mission they're on is going to take longer than they thought and they're not letting me stay at home alone." _why did this have to happen to me?_

Naruto was now grinning, "You need a place to stay? I might be able to make a little room in my bed bes..," he never finished.

Bang

Naruto lay on the holding his head.

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered, _make be she should stay with me,_ shocked at the thought,_ just so I can keep her safe for her parents of course._

Sigh, "Naruto my parents already decided who I was staying with," taking one last look at Sasuke. "Its R..."

"SAKURA!" they turned, a boy with freakishly thick eyebrows dressed in green spandex appeared right in front of her, oblivious to her teammates who were both shooting knives into the back of his head(not really).

"Rock Lee" Sakura finished looking as if she might cry.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted forgetting about his sore head.

He wasn't the only one shocked, _What, she can't live with him. He's a FREAK! _Sasuke thought.

"Sakura-chan No!" Naruto cried holding on to her, "He'll ruin you. By the time your parents get back you'll be wearing green spandex to!" turning towards Lee.

"You put one hand, one finger on my Sakura-chan and you'll be sorry"he threatened.

_That's right only it won't be that dobe making you pay, it'll be me!_

Ignoring this Lee turned to Sakura, "My beloved Sakura"at this both Naruto's and Sasuke's vein started growing, "You may enter my lovely dwelling tonight at Six where you and I can have a private dinner" _Over my dead body, _Sasuke thought, with those last words Lee was gone.

Mad and slightly, okay really disappointed that Sasuke hadn't attacked Lee for saying that, she turned to her teammates, "Okay guys lets go train" forcing herself to sound happy(it didn't work).

INNER Sakura

"Yah! Lets pump it that way if eyebrows looks at me bam he's dead" The sone amazing grace starts playing as it shows his funeral where only one person comes to see him, his even weirder sensei.

Reality

"Um Sakura" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Ya?"

"Ugh, Sakura your still only in a towel," Sasuke finished harshly.

"What!" She froze, her face turned the colour of her hair before she ran into the house.

"Bastard" Naruto snarled, "You could have said that nicer,"

"Whatever," Truthfully he hadn't liked the way the dobe's eyes kept going south of her face. Sakura was his, no one else was allowed to touch her hell look at her.

_I have to get rid of eyebrows_. He thought, walking towards the training area he started planning.

A little while later, okay 4 hours later their own sensei finally decided to show up and put them into pairs to practice blocking.

"Sakura you go with Sasuke, Naruto you're with me"Kakashi sensei instructed, smirking under his mask at the look of delight on Sakura's face and the look of disgust on Naruto's.

"What you can't put my cherry blossom with that human ice cube, he'll freeze her."Naruto claimed.

"Dobe" Sasuke replied.

"What did you call me bastard?"

"Dobe"

"Bast.. Ah.." Kakashi had grabbed him by the hair and was now dragging him to where they would be training.

_Perfect_, Sasuke thought, _I can be here when she gets the news._

About an hour later while Sakura was getting her breath back a messenger appeared with the message that Rock Lee would be unable to have her stay with him, it seemed he had been needed on a very important mission.

At the words "very important" Sakura missed the evil gleam in Sasuke's eyes.

_Great what am I going to do now?_ Sakura wondered. _I don't really want to stay alone and I refuse to stay with Naruto, I wish Sasuke would invite me to stay at his place._

INNER Sakura

"ask him"

"what no way he'll just say no"

"maybe not"

"yes he will"

"no"

"yes"

REAL

"Sakura, Sakura" Sasuke repeated.

"Oh sorry" she replied shyly. "What is it Sasuke-kun?"

_Ok this is harder than I thought,_ "You can stay with me until your parents get back." Sasuke finished faking disinterest.

"WHAT!" she yelled almost fainting.

INNER Sakura

"YES" bottles of champaign are being opened, balloons are falling from the ceiling

"drinks all around"

REALITY

"Sakura" she was beginning to scare him, she had froze at his words and hadn't moved since.

"Sur..Sure I would love I mean I guess I can" she stuttered going red again.

"Hn, bring your stuff over a seven, I'm done training for now its getting late."

_Wow, that's the most he has ever said to me and I Sakura Haruno am staying at his house WITH him there for a month._ _I'm so lucky, I can't believe Lee got called away._

Sasuke smiled to himself as he walked away, Lee was not going to be a problem from where he was. At least not to him and HIS Sakura.

Lee: "I'm going to get you for this" he roared, "My poor Sakura what will she do without me."

"Hey you there, stop flexing your muscles(if you can call them that) and get back to work 10 more fields need to have grass seed sown into them by hand.


	3. Dont like me anymore, huh

_**Mine Alone**_

_**By: summerlover1**_

Sakura stood in front of his apartment not sure of herself,_ I am going to make such a fool of myself, oh god why did I agree to this?_

Inner Sakura: Uh duh because you love him and don't want to live with Naruto until your parents get back." The image of Sakura opening the door and being drowned in a tidal wave of empty ramen cartons popped into her head.

Sakura: You again, why don't you find your own guy and leave me alone!

Inner: Gee I don't know because I am you and Sasuke-kun is just as much mine as he is yours. So there."

Sakura: Whatever, rolling her eyes.

Inner: Would you just go knock on the door already!

Sakura: "I can't, I'll just screw everything up". Now biting her nails.

With one last look at the apartment she turned to leave.

Watching from one of the windows Sasuke smirked as he watched the uncertainty cross the girl's face, _good she's just as nervous_, he thought. Though he would never admit it, as soon as he had gotten home (if you called a place where everything was black a home) he had cleaned the whole place. _What the? _He watched as Sakura looked up to the house one more time before turning slowly walking back to the road. _I so did not bribe Kakashi_ _to get Eyebrows on that "mission" just so she could chicken out._ With that thought he turned and started for the door.

Sakura had just made it to the road when she heard the door behind her open up,_ oh no, _she panicked, turning around and expecting to see her Sasuke-kun walking towards her or at the least a maid, was stumped to see the door open but nobody there. _Weird,_ shrugging it off she turned around to start walking again. _EEK!_ There stood Sasuke with his arms crossed looking as cool (and by cool I mean so HOT) ever.

Her face burned red, "Ummm H.. Hi Sasuke-kun, what are doing here?"

Inner: You idiot he lives here jeez.

Sakura: See I told you I would screw everything up!

_I am such a idiot! _Noticing that he had yet to say anything and had been watching her the whole time she had been "arguing" with herself she began to go red.

_What the hell why was she leaving_?Puzzled Sasuke continued to stare at her, then it hit him. _She doesn't like me anymore, I never noticed her and now she's given up_. He was shocked with the idea, he couldn't imagine life without her. _When did I stop considering her just another annoying fangirl?_

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Hn" he muttered.

"Why are you outside?" Not quite sure if he would answer.

Staring at her through his bang covered eyes he answered. "Why were you heading back to the street?" answering the question with one of his own._ Even if she doesn't like me she is NOT staying with the dobe or any other guy._

Pushing her hair off her face nervously, "I wasn't sure if I was still invited."

Inner: LIAR you chickened out, and after all the daydreams we had about this day.

Sakura: Shut it

Instead of answering her, he took another step only inches away from her. She could feel the heat coming off of his chest. Looking down he could hear effects of their close proximity was having on her, her breaths were coming out in short puffs and her heart rate had sky rocketed.

_Oh my god, he's just staring at me with those gorgeous eyes, what if he kisses me? How's my breath? Oh no I can feel my face going red._ Staring up at him she couldn't help but take in the perfect shape of his face, the way his hair was cut, but most of all she couldn't help but stare right into his eyes. _There so dark I could just stare into them all day._

Her thoughts were broken as he tilted his head downwards their lips (yessssss) now centimeters apart.

_He's going to kiss me,_ every dream she had ever had was about to come true.

Watching her expression closely, "Here" he whispered, "Let me carry in your suitcase for you."

Inner: WHAT! Balloons popped and volcanoes errupted.

Sakura's world shattered, she watched in a daze as his hand went slowly towards hers, lightly caressing her fingers as he lifter her bag. The whole time he did this his eyes never left hers. His hand slowly grabbed on to the handle.

Sakura's eyes never left his face, _I can't believe him, he's not even a little affected by this._

Inner: Quick now's your chance while he's grabbing your case fall forward. Grab him and NEVER let go!

Sakura: Are you Nuts? And how do I just fall forward?

_I think he did that on purpose just to see how I'd react. Well I hoped he enjoyed the show because from this moment on I am going to ignore him. _She promised herself.

Inner: Right

Sakura: Shut it traitor

Throwing the case over his shoulder he turned and headed for the house, _doesn't like me anymore? I don't think so._ A lot happier than he had been 5 minutes ago he walked up the steps and through the open door. A smirk lined his face, _this is going to be one hell of a month._


	4. Lee Escapes!

_**Mine Alone**_

_**By: Shana Anders**_

**A/N: Hiya guys! As promised…. This is my first ever update for Mine Alone. And again…. Summerlover1, thanks. I'll do my best!**

**Anyway…. Tis Friday (finally….) and my tests…. Argh…. Awful…. I'm practically mixing them up! _What is Thales' statement and claim about Origin of the world! (um…. Since Existentialism was discovered by Rutherford and Nihilism is a compound… is it… Phylum Apicomplexa? Plasmodium Falciparum!) _grr…. Were all mixed up…. **

**So…. Im gonna start now… hope you like it! Here's my first update: Chapter 3!**

_**LEGEND:**_

_**Inner Sakura**_

_Thoughts_

Normal POV

**_Chapter 3: Lee Escapes!_**

Morning…. The bridge….

Sasuke's stealing glances at Sakura from the corner of his eyes. Now now… this is not an everyday scene on this bridge where team 7 meets. It's supposed to be the **other way around.**

If that's so…. Then…. _Why is she ignoring me?_

Sakura sighed heavily, glancing at the way where Naruto is supposed to come from.

**_Let's just see if you could take this ignoring thing. _**A smirking inner Sakura stated, appearing out of nowhere (er… in her mind)

_Hell… Let's just see!_ Sakura growled at her.

_**Words… Pissed-offness is a normal instinct. It'll be gone in---**_

_Don't start._

_**Three….**_

_Don't say it!_

_**Two….**_

_I'm warning you!_

_**Ok, ok…**_

Sakura sighed, looking back at the river. _Peace…._

_**If Sasuke says a word all your tantrums would be gone!**_

_Stupid Inner mind…._ Sakura growled, gawking angrily at the river. _Besides, he's not the one to start the---_

"Sakura."

_Con…ver….what the--? _

Startled, Sakura looked at Sasuke inquisitively. "…Did you just…?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Did I just what?" Then, he smirked. _For a moment there I thought she's gone autistic or something…_

Sakura shook her head and shrugged. "Never mind."

_Oh shit…. Did I just…?_

A laughing Inner Sakura reappeared. **_Ha! I told you!_**

"Sakura."

"What!" She replied rather menacingly. Whether it was because of inner Sakura or Sasuke himself…. Well…. Both.

He opened his mouth to speak, then, sighed in defeat._ Fine… Fine… I give up for today…_

"All right…. All right…"

"All right what?" She asked back irritably.

"I'm…." Sasuke stopped. _Shit… I cant believe I'm doing this._

Sakura looked at him blankly. _Is he…. Trying to say…? _With that, she smiled. "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked at her.

"You don't have to. I know you're not the one to say it. And I understand." She looked back at the hill, where a silhouette of Naruto could finally be seen. "To see you at least try to do it… It's as good as done."

Sasuke watched her look at Naruto. Then, he raised his hand, placing it above her head. "Thank you."

For a moment, her heart skipped. _Just…. Just like…._

_Just like before… _Sasuke thought, his mind flashing back to the past… to the time he left.

_But… _Sakura smiled gently, turning to him in spite of his hand on her head. _This time… I could reply… Without you leaving. _

"You're welcome, Sasuke-kun."

"Oooiii! Sakura-chan! Teme!"

Frowning, Sasuke let go of her head, and glared darkly at the running Naruto. _Just in time to ruin the moment._

"Ohayou, Naruto!" Sakura greeted happily.

"Sakura-chaaaaannn!" Naruto greeted gleefully. Then, feeling the glaring daggers, he turned to Sasuke. "Teme…"

"Dobe."

"Don't call me Dobe, teme!"

"Don't call me teme, dobe!"

"You!" Then he turned to Sakura. "Did he try to do something to you last night?"

"Dobe. I'm not you." _But hey… that could be nice._

"Naruto! What are you thinking! Of course---"

**POOF!**

The three looked around and found themselves looking at their sensei rather surprisingly.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted, raising his left hand in greeting and the other stuck on his little orange book----as usual.

"Kakashi---" Sasuke muttered

"---sensei?" Sakura finished.

"What?"

"Aaaah!" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You're not Kakashi-sensei! He's supposed to be here after 2 hours!"

Kakashi looked at them, raising an eyebrow. "So, would you rather I come late?"

"No." Sakura said back quickly. "You're just…. Surprisingly…. Early."

"Oh that?" Kakashi turned his gaze towards the book he's reading. "I'm here to tell you that there would be no practice today. I have a solo mission."

"What!" Naruto exclaimed menacingly. "B-b-bbut…. Sensei! You promised to treat us to ramen today after training!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Oh that?" Kakashi pulled something out of his pockets. "Here's the coupon. You three go on without me. Don't worry, I'll treat you again next time, and I'll be there."

Looking at the coupon, Naruto grabbed it happily. "Ok! Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme! Let's go eat now!" With that, he ran to Ichiraku, full speed ahead.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke, waiting for instructions as he stares intently at Kakashi.

"Sakura. Why don't you go on ahead? The dobe might go crazy."

"B-but Sasuke-kun---"

"I'll follow."

Sakura looked uncertainly at him, but then nodded, and went to follow Naruto.

Now, its only him and Kakashi.

And his eyes narrowed at this.

"All right, Kakashi. Why the hell are you here?"

Kakashi looked up from his book, smiling sheepishly (or at least what he thought it was behind that mask) at Sasuke.

"I'm looking for Lee."

"What!"

"He sort of escaped. But I knew he'd be here---"

They both stopped dead, sensing a chi coming to them in a fast pace… in an extremely fast pace. Before they knew it, Lee came rushing, on his way to---

_Sakura…_ Sasuke jumped in front of him, blocking his way. _She mustn't know._

Green and blue aura mixed. Black eyes to black eyes…

"You." Lee growled.

"And how did you get here?" Sasuke growled back.

"You! You're so unjust!" Lee yelled, pointing accusingly at him. "What did you do to my dear flower!"

"Flower?" _That sucks. _"Kakashi-sensei's there. You should go back to your mission."

"I will not let you hurt my Sakura!"

"**You're----Sakura?" **Sasuke growled angrily, emitting dark aura. If he still have his curse? It would have activated now and Lee would be a goner.

"Now, now kids. Enough of that." Kakashi then said, snapping his book closed and approaching them. "Lee, let's go back to our mission."

"But its not fair!"

"You know, if you refuse to continue this mission, that could be counted as a lose point for Gai in our battle." Kakashi said as a matter of factly. _I cant believe I'm doing this…_

Lee's head snapped up at that. "Really?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Then… then…" All of a sudden, he began to cry… shedding waterfall of tears. "Forgive me my dear Sakura-chan! But I have to do this for Gai-sensei! I will not let him lose on his eternal battle with his eternal rival!"

"That's nice." Kakashi said back. "Now, let's start with running."

"Yosh! I will run one hundred laps and if I fail to run one hundred laps I will add 3 more fields to plow!" And with that he was gone again.

Kakashi put out his orange book once more. "Ja." And in a poof, he was gone.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

Sasuke stiffed, hearing that voice. He turned, and came face to face with—

"Sakura."

But Sakura wasn't paying attention. Instead, she was looking behind him. "Was that….Lee-kun?"

_Lee-kun? Since when did she decided to let him share with MY suffix!_

"No." He replied flatly, grabbing Sakura's hand and began to drag her towards Ichiraku. "Let's go."

"Erm… ok." Sakura replied blankly.

And their entwined has was left as that.

_**TBC**_

**A/N: Hehehe…. Sorry if there are errors and stuff…. So…. It's not really that good but I do hope its somehow ok…. And about the age thing…. Maybe they could be around…. 18 or 19…. And let's make it after the Sasuke's retrieval thingy…**

**Please find time to review… If I fail to reach your expectations please forgive me, but hey, I'm trying my best… And it's been a year since I last wrote… so…. I still have to tone myself into writing again and stuff…**

**But anyway, thank you for reading! I'll update next week!**

**Ja!**

**Love lots,**

**Shana-chan**


	5. Henge no Jutsu!

_**Mine Alone**_

_**By: Shana Anders**_

**A/N: Hello! After one week…. Here's my chapter 4!**

**Anyway, before I start, I would like to thank those who reviewed this fanfiction. I appreciate it that you read my fanfictions…. Really, I'm so glad when I found out you know Falling…. Mou…. I'm soooo touched…..! Why? Because usually, people look after the title of the story and not the writer… So yeah…. I'm glad that you recognized me, _Muffinizer_. Thank you.**

**I'm having a lot of resting time right now, since it's the second day that the classes were suspended…**

**Oh well… Anyway, here we go…**

_**LEGEND:**_

_**Inner Sakura**_

_Thoughts_

Normal POV

_**Chapter 4: Henge no Jutsu!**_

Ichiraku Ramen…

A place you can call "Ramen Sanctuary"….

The exact place where you can see team 7 eating at the very moment, chatting rather…animatedly.

"Really, I would do everything to see behind that mask." Sakura sighed, letting go of the bowl in her hands, done eating.

"Well we tried." Sasuke replied shortly, letting go with his.

"We failed though…." Naruto said back, as he takes on his seventh bowl. "What other plans you've got?"

"Hmm…. How about bribe him with Icha Icha paradise?" Sakura suggested.

"He's got a complete set of it." Naruto retorted.

"Shove a girl up his nose?" Sakura asked.

"Done." Sasuke said back.

Then silence….

"How about a cat?"

Sasuke chuckled. "He's a dog person, remember? Besides, I don't think he'll like cats."

Sakura pouted cutely. "What's wrong with cats? I love cats."

"They are…." Naruto paused, thinking of the right words.

"Furry."

With that voice, the three looked around. A guy who looked almost like Sasuke smiling rather fakely was standing before them----Sai.

"Ugly."

Sasuke's head perked up in confusion.

And in a split of second, Sakura's fist came in contact with the newcomer's head.

"Sai."

Sai regained composure of himself and smiled that creepy smile again, looking rather proud of himself for insulting Sakura. "Sakura-chan. Naruto."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _Why do I somehow feel that I'm left out!_

As if reading his thoughts, Sai turned to him. "Uchiha Sasuke. I'm Sai."

"Aa." _So… Who's he?_

"Sai's been a part of team seven when you were…gone." Sakura explained. "But anyway, Sai, what brought you----CAAAAATTT!"

Sakura jumped out of the chair and into a small furry white cat near Sai. She grabbed it close to her chest and hugged it tightly.

"Look, it's so cute! I want to keep him! Sasuke-kun, is it ok if I keep him?"

"No." Sai then frowned. Sakura looked at her curiously.

"Why not?"

"Ano… Ugly…. That cat's mine."

Naruto choked on his ramen and turned to him. "You….own a cat? You own a cat!"

Sai shrugged. "Part of Socializing." Then, he turned to Sasuke. "By the way, weren't you supposed to be on a mission?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

"Mission? You are?" Sakura turned to him.

"No." Sasuke replied. "It was given to someone else."

"Oh…. Anyway, I have to go, I just passed by."

"Ok." And with a last kiss, Sakura gave back the cat to Sai.

"Ja!" And with a poof, he was gone.

"Seems like we've got a lot of visitors this day…" Sasuke mumbled irritably.

"What? You said something?"

"Nothing. Why don't we---"

"Forehead girl!'

Sakura turned once more, this time to be welcomed by a raging Ino and Shikamaru who was holding her back.

"Why are you living with him!"

Sakura sweatdropped at this.

Shikamaru moaned irritably. "Troublesome woman."

"Don't 'troublesome woman' me Shikamaru!"

Sasuke sighed heavily for the nth time this day. _This is going to be long…_

0-0-0-0-0-0

Later that night…

Sakura stared at Sasuke curiously that evening as they had their dinner. Ever since they came home he's been like that----a little dazed.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you ok?"

Sasuke snapped out of his reverie and looked at her. "Aa. I'll be out for a while." And with that he walked away.

Sakura was left there, wondering what could be wrong with him. With her mind over Sasuke, she lazily cleaned the table and placed them on the shrink to start cleaning it.

_What could be wrong with him? He's never been like this. And besides---_

MEOW

"Huh?"

**FLASHBACK, TEN MINUTES AGO…**

Sasuke sat hidden on a bush, staring at Sakura do the dishes from the window.

_She said she likes cats… I wonder…_

He smirks, and then performed certain handseals.

"Henge no Jutsu."

**NOW, BACK TO PRESENT…**

Curiously, Sakura walked out of the house, wondering where the sound came from.

MEOWWWWW

Sakura turned, and then….

"Oooohhh….. Kitty! What are you doing here?" Sakura bent down, picking up a white cat lurking on her feet. "You're Sai's cat aren't you? Are you lost?"

Yellow eyes buried on her emerald ones. She giggled, kissing the cat and hugging it close to her chest.

"Would you like to stay? Oh… Sai must be looking for you now… Maybe I should bring you home… But… Sasuke-kun's…. Wait, you don't know Sasuke-kun?"

The cat did nothing but to stare at her, as though he's listening to Sakura's ramblings.

"He looks like your master…. Although my Sasuke-kun's obviously better looking than your Sai-sama! They say they are both cold-hearted…. Come to think of it, Sasuke-kun's learning how to open up now… He simply needs us with him…. Just like Sai having you!" Sakura laughed, kissing the cat again, hugging it tighter. "Ahh…. Who cares? Whether he'll be cold or not, I'll love him all the same. Sasuke-kun is Sasuke-kun. Strong or not, handsome or not, I'd still love him 'til the end. So, I cannot bring you home. Hey, you got here by yourself, you could go home by yourself! I know you'll be safe anyway…." With a last kiss and hug, Sakura finally put him down. "Oyasumi, kitty-chan!"

_Phew, just a cat…_

_**I find it weird that you're talking to the cat…**_

_It doesn't matter. Ah, where's Sasuke-kun? _

_**I see you're missing him when a while ago you were cursing him.**_

_That was this morning! And besides, he tried to say sorry._

_**Exactly! He TRIED. But he failed!**_

_All the same, he tried. That's good enough for me!_

_**Whatever.**_

And with that, Sakura happily closed the door and continued her chores.

Just outside, the cat simply stared at Sakura go back inside the house. Then…

"…Kai."

Poof!

A blushing Sasuke stood there, smiling contentedly at Sakura's revelation to him as a cat, not to mention the thousand (that's an exaggerated word) hugs and kisses he received from her.

Smiling, not smirking.

He happily went back inside the house.

_**TBC**_

**A/N: Chapter 4 done! Hahaha…. Anyway…. Argh…. My POS test is crazy….. I have to do better…. Never mind that….**

**So…. I hope you guys like it! I wont make this long then! Please review! Ja!**

**Love lots,**

**Shana-chan**


	6. stop being stubborn and obey me!

_**Mine Alone**_

_**By: Shana Anders**_

**A/N: Hello! I'm back! This week is soooooo hectic…. Anyway, I went through and here I am…. Alive and kicking. And sorry for the one-day delay of posting… I guess not sleeping over night is not a good idea afterall…**

**Anyway, I'm really happy that you guys like my story. Thank you.**

**And also, to those who are reading my story but chose not to review, thank you.**

**So, let's not make it long now, shall we? I present to you, chapter 5.**

_**Note: standard Disclaimer Applied.**_

**Chapter 5: Stop being stubborn and Obey Me!**

Sakura woke up with a start, feeling as warm and comfortable as ever.

_I wonder why though…._

She snuggled closer to her pillow….

_Hang on… Pillow? Its not that soft…_ She opened her eyes, just to be surprised that she was not hugging (or rather being hugged) by a pillow but…. By Uchiha Sasuke.

_Not that I don't like it though…_

Slowly, she smiled.

Then, Sasuke opened his eyes.

Emerald met onyx…. Then….

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

000000

Later, at the Hokage tower…

Sakura sat down stiffly, face flushed, ignoring Naruto's loud voice.

"I told you, I don't know what happened." Sasuke said calmly, ignoring his stingy red cheeks Sakura hit that morning.

_I'm guilty anyway…. Why would I tell her I carried her to my room last night?_

"It's not that something happened between us anyway."

"Hey!" Sakura yelled, looking horrified. "I'm still a virgin!"

"Well I'm not."

Yeah I kno----"

Naruto and Sakura gawked at Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're not!" They both yelled.

Sasuke stared at them, then frowned. _Why…. On earth did I say that?_

"Since when?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well… that was when I was sixteen and----why are you asking!" Sasuke yelled, quite out of character.

"Enough of the yelling, I did not call you here for that!"

They turned around, just in time to see Tsunade entering her office, with Shizune trailing behind, with Ton-ton in her arms. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke all stood up.

"Give us a good mission, Baa-chan! Something to test my abilities!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up! No one's asking you!" Tsunade yelled back, punching Naruto, sending him twenty feet up the air.

"Tsunade-sama, you broke the ceiling again." Shizune said calmly. Tsunade frowned. Sakura and Sasuke looked up.

"Guess he wont be back in a while." Sakura said, in which Sasuke agreed.

"Anyway, about your mission."

CHANGE TO SERIOUS MODE: Sasuke and Sakura turned to Tsunade seriously. Tsunade sat down on her chair and looked at the two ninjas in front of her.

"You are to retrieve a scroll from Sunagakure. This is an important scroll containing a medical jutsu. But there are reports that bandits are after this too. So protect it with all your might."

Sakura and Sasuke nodded at this.

"Brief Naruto for me." Tsunade added, and slumped on her chair. "Now scram!"

000000

Some major time shift…. After retrieving the scroll…. On the way back…

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" Naruto chanted happily, ahead of the two on their way back to Konoha.

Sakura smiled, and then turned to Sasuke. "Ano…. Daijobu, Sasuke-kun?" (TRANS: Um… Are you ok, Sasuke-kun?)

"Aa." Sasuke grunted back. On their way back, there were a few bandits who blocked them. There came a short battle, nevertheless there they are, taking their journey back to Konoha. He and Naruto were injured, Sakura had to heal her, and thanks to Kyuubi, here goes Naruto, blabbing like crazy as usual.

"Let's have the medic nins take a look at that when we get back, ok?" Sakura told him. "That's just first aid."

Sasuke turned to her at this. "You are the godaime's apprentice. Why would I rely on those nins if you could heal me as good as new?"

Sakura blushed at this.

_Mou… is he complimenting me?_

_**Of course he is! YOU ROCK SAKURA!**_

_Urusai! (TRANS: Shut up!)_

"Aaa… I just wanna make sure. I'm quite low on chakra because of the battle so the healing process is not one hundred percent." Sakura explained, smiling.

"It doesn't matter. I'll be fine."

"Ne… Teme… Sakura-chan…"

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Aren't you wondering why are there only few bandits who attacked us a while ago?" Naruto asked.

"Well… now that you've said it…" Sakura muttered, as she and Sasuke halted. "We should still have some pursuers and yet…"

There's complete silence…

Then….

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Look out!" He pushed her, throwing the two of them down, just in time as kunais shot straight into the ground they were standing at a while ago.

"More of them." Naruto said, looking at the bandits appear from the shadows. "We have to fight!"

"I can still fight." Sakura and Sasuke stood up and went into fighting stance.

"You almost got your chakra depleted on the battle and from healing me a while ago." Sasuke glanced at her as he took a few kunais and shurikens out. "You're not fit to fight. Just stay behind me."

"B-but---"

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Seven other Naruto clones appeared.

"Sakura-chan, we could take it from here." Naruto grinned, and in a flash, the battle began.

Sakura watched helplessly as Sasuke and Naruto take down their enemies.

_I cant just stand here…_

_**But they said they could manage!**_

_Were a team!_

_**Sasuke said to stay behind him!**_

_I'm supposed to help fight!_

_**You're out of chakra!**_

_No!_

Sakura took out her kunais and ran to the closest enemy to her, away from Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, and was about to go after her, but was blocked by another bandits.

_Kuso….._

"Hey girl, how dare you take on me when you know you're completely helpless…"

"Not so." Sakura said back, going on her fighting stance. "I could still take you down."

"We'll see about that!" And the bandit attacked.

Sakura made some handseals, and stopped dead.

_Shit…. Im depleted,I cant even make a bushin!_

No time to think further, Sakura jumped away from the bandit, whose sword ended up on the ground. He then stood up.

"You teme…" Sakura spat darkly.

"So…. You do know I missed that on purpose." The bandit smirked. "Ok, I'll quit joking and end this…. Painlessly."

Then, he made some handseals. "Obeying Technique!"

In a blink of an eye, a flash of green light shot through Sakura's chest.

_What…. Just happened?_

Sakura, stunned, looked at the bandit who's smiling.

_What's that jutsu?_

The bandit opened his mouth probably to speak.

_What did he do!_

Before he could speak a word, someone slashed him on the neck, and he fell on the ground, dead on the spot.

"Sakura!" Sasuke ran to her worriedly. "Are you ok?"

Sakura looked up at him numbly, and nodded.

Sasuke sighed in relief… "What the hell did you just do? Haven't I told you to stay behind me!"

Sakura looked at him helplessly.

_What?_

_**One second its as though he's gonna kill everyone who will hurt us then next second he'll yell at us! Is he crazy or what!**_

"Sakura! Stop being stubborn and obey me!" Sasuke yelled.

_Now wait a sec---_

"Yes… I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." She replied. With that, she clasped her mouth.

_That's not what I was supposed to say!_

"Its getting dark, maybe we should spend the night here." Naruto said, approaching them. Sasuke nodded back.

"I'll pick up woods. Naruto, build up the tents, Sakura, prepare our dinner."

"Now, wait a second,teme—"

"Ok, Sasuke-kun." Sakura turned her back and went to pick up fruits, looking horrified.

_What the…_

Sasuke looked at her blankly. "That was easy."

000000

Later that night…

Sakura sat, staring at the fire burn in front of her.

_What's wrong… What's wrong with me?_

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up, just in time to see Sasuke walk up to her. "It's my turn for look out."

"I'm not yet sleepy." Sakura replied, not looking up as Sasuke sat beside her.

"Sakura, go to the tent and sleep."

TING!

Sakura stood up straight, looking horrified at Sasuke.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun…. What the---" Sasuke looked at her weirdly as she walked back to the tent, as though restraining herself to do so.

_Why am I obeying every word Sasuke says!_

Sasuke looked at her suspiciously.

_What's wrong with her. She didn't even argue…_

_**TBC**_

**A/N: Chapter 5 done! nn have fun reading!**

**Love lots,**

**Shana-chan**


	7. I rule the world!

_**Mine Alone**_

_**By: Shana Anders**_

**A/N: Hello everyone! Ok…. I know its been like, what? A month or something…. But I have my reason…. Ok, my computer broke down, and its been a busy month at school that I have no time to even get my computer fixed. I know its pathetic, because I have to rely on someone else's researches and stuff to keep up with school work. Argh. But now that its fixed, im happy! And I could update again!**

**To summerlover1…. Im so sorry for the late update and all…. You mustve been so worried. Well, I hope you understand.**

**Anyway, so much has happened….. mou… I missed reading fanfics and writing too! So… anyway….. so much for the anticipation….. I'll present this to you now!**

_**NOTE: Standard Disclaimer applied.**_

**_Chapter 6: I rule the world!_**

The next morning…

Naruto sat down beside the sleeping Sakura, wondering how he should wake her. He's been having this task for fifteen minutes now to no avail.

_Its as good as Im having a C-class mission here…_

"Well for someone who thinks as stupid as you, he'll think that."

Naruto frowned at this, and didn't even bother to look up as he saw Sasuke enter the tent.

"Yeah, as if you have an idea." Naruto crossed his arms. Sasuke merely gawked at him in annoyance and turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, wake up."

In an instant, Sakura's eyes shot open and sat down. For a while she stared blankly at nothing as if comprehending what's going on, then stared at Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto gawked.

Sasuke frowned.

Then…..

"WaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhH!" Sakura broke into a loud cry, ignoring Naruto cringed at her loudness. "Why am I like this! Why am I following every single thing you tell me! What is going on? Why---"

"Sakura be quiet!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura's voiced was gone in an instant, yet she continued to cry silently. Sasuke sighed, as he kneeled in front of Sakura, placing a hand over her head.

"Sakura…. I don't know what's happening either. But I just want you to know that whatever it is, you shouldn't let it get into you. Naruto and I are both here. I'm here. I'll protect you. So stop crying now."

Sakura stopped crying in an instant, dazed at what Sasuke just said. Then, she frowned. "It would've been nicer if you haven't given me another order."

"I didn't mean to---"

"Its ok." She smiled. "I feel better now. Arigatou."

"We have move, the sooner we get home the better. Then we could ask the Godaime about this problem."

000000

_A little while later… Hokage's office_

Sakura stand in front of the table, staring blankly at the woman sitting across her, awaiting for an order.

Sasuke stands beside the Hokage, waiting for her to do something.

Tsunade sits patiently, thinking deeply. She turned to Naruto at the other end of the room, tied next to the chair. She frowned, recalling that particular memory a few moments ago.

"_Tsunade-baa-chan!" _

"_Shut up Naruto!" _

_BAAM!  
_

_Naruto flew outside the door, just in time fro Sasuke and Sakura to dodge._

"_How's the mission?"_

"_We succeeded, Godaime-sama." Sasuke replied, as he entered and handed the scroll they retrieved to Tsunade, as Sakura dragged Naruto inside._

"_But something happened." Sakura said back. Tsunade looked at her troubled expression._

"_Let's hear it then."_

"_On the way back we came across some bandits and got into a fight." It was Sasuke who explained. "Well…. After that…. Sakura started to obey everything."_

"_Everything?"_

"_Hai! The teme's right!" Naruto bolted up eagerly. "I saw it with my two eyes! Look, let me demonstrate!" Then, he turned mischievously to Sakura. "Sakura-chan…. Strip off your clothes!"_

"_I wouldn't do that, you hentai!" Sakura yelled, punching Naruto that sent him flying out to the sky._

_**At least not in front of you, you baka!** Yelled inner Sakura._

_And the rest is history…_

Tsunade sighed. Then, she turned back to Sakura. "Sakura."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?"

"Jump on the window."

Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

_Just as I thought… _"Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded. "Sakura, jump on the window."

Sakura's body stiffed, and against her will she began to walk towards the window. "Wha----stop it!"

"Stop it, Sasuke."

"Sakura, stop it."

Sakura fell on her feet and looked darkly at Sasuke. "What the----are you trying to kill me!"

Sasuke shrugged his head. "Just following orders."

"Just as I thought." Tsunade sighed.

"What is it?"

"Getsu no Jutsu" **AN: Getsu means moon…. Couldn't think of anything else and I thought obeying no jutsu sounded stupid. I learned getsu means moon from bleach. It's a nice anime, you should check it out! …aherm… back to the story. **Tsunade said. "It's an invincible jutsu. It makes the people obey whatever the caster says. They also call it the suicide jutsu. It's a finishing technique, once you go under it, you will follow everything the caster and only the caster says, and since you are in a war, the principal thing the caster will tell you is to kill yourself. That's a no way out jutsu."

"But I didn't cast her that jutsu. Why is she obeying only me?" Sasuke asked.

"It appears that the person would follow the first person to say a command to her. Sakura, could you tell me the details of what happened?"

"Well…" Sakura looked uncertain, thinking. "We got in a battle. Sasuke-kun told me to stay behind because I got my chakra depleted from the previous battle before it and from curing them. But I thought that I need to fight, then someone jumped in front of me so I have to fight. Then he casted a jutsu to me…. It shot into my heart but…. Nothing happened. When he was about to say something, Sasuke came and killed him for me…. Then…."

"Then?" Tsunade pressed.

"I told her to stop being stubborn and obey me." Sasuke said in defeat. "Did that made it?"

"By the looks of it." Tsunade slumped back to her chair. "You are the first person who made an order to Sakura after the jutsu was cast. So she would follow whatever you tell her."

Sakura sighed. "How long would this last?"

"We don't know." Tsunade sighed. "Usually, the jutsu wears off as soon as the caster dies. But it seems like it didn't work out. To me it appears like he did something with that jutsu, that even after death, it would continue. And the jutsu's purpose is to place quick death to their enemies, so that should only take about a few minutes. But as I told you, its modified, so I don't know."

"But it would wear off, right?" Sakura asked back, in a near-to-cry tone.

"Of course it would."

Sakura sighed at this.

"But as of present, you are somehow fragile at this state. So Sasuke, never leave her side."

"W-wait, what about me!" Naruto yelled. Tsunade turned darkly to her.

"You? As for punishment, you will stay here and clean my office."

"Heeey----that's not fair! I'm a ----"

"Why don't we try to say that this would be a part of your training as a future hokage?"

Naruto's ears perked up at once with this. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? When can I start?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Now if you guys have nothing else to do, scram!"

Sakura and Sasuke bowed. "Sakura, let's go home."

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." Sakura nodded, and bowed for the last time at Tsunade, before running to follow Sasuke.

Sasuke, on the other hand, got something else in mind.

_Hmm….. that means I get to be in command for quite some time. She'll follow me without complaints…. Not that she could complain anyway…. Which would mean…_

He grinned happily.

_I rule the world…_

_**TBC**_

**A/N: Yosh! It's a little short for one month update-loss. Gomenasai. But still… Mou, I hope its ok.**

**So…. This is it…. Hope you like it…. I'll try updating as soon as possible! Ja!**

**Love lots,**

**Shana-chan**


	8. Happy Days

_**Mine Alone**_

_**By: Shana Anders**_

**A/N: Hello guys! Here I go again… Back to my writing stuff….**

**By the way, regarding the problem with the "Sasuke-kun's house" thing… I checked the past chapters and found out that apparently, the shelter summerlover1 and I made did not clash. I meant to let Sasuke-kun live in his mansion, whereas summerlover1 made him live in an apartment. Summerlover1, I hope you do not mind if I change the house? I think making Sasuke-kun live in a mansion would be relevant to the present condition team 7 (especially Sakura-chan) is having now…. Er…. At least in the story.**

**And also, I think our class will have a three-day field trip on September 1-3. So maybe…. Just maybe, I may not be able to update by that time…. I dunno, not too sure… maybe I'll update earlier instead.**

**Well, let's start.**

_**NOTE: Standard Disclaimer Applied**_

**_Chapter 7: Happy Days_**

Uchiha Mansion…

Sakura sighed as she stood up, wiping her sweat away from her forehead and stared avidly at Sasuke, sitting at the couch in front of her, patiently reading a book.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm done."

Sasuke barely looked at her and stared at the floor for a moment then returned to whatever he's reading. "You missed a spot. There on the left."

Sakura frowned. "Sasuke-kun…. I'm tired."

Sasuke looked at her. "Sakura, this is the normal thing women do when they are in their house."

"Well this is YOUR house to begin with…"

"Sakura…."

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?"

"Just clean it up again."

TING!

Frowning, Sakura bent down to pick up the rag beside the pail of water. "Hai…. Sasuke-kun."

**_He's making us clean the whole day! Doesn't he realize he has a big mansion!_**

_Don't you think I'm stupid enough not to realize that? _The outer Sakura thought back to inner Sakura.

Sasuke glanced at her at the corner of his eyes and smirked.

_Aah…. Heaven. The pleasure of having a woman at home…. _

He looked at the wall clock and stood up. "It's almost lunch."

"Thought you wouldn't realize." Sakura mumbled under her breath, as she continued to scrub the floor. Sasuke looked down at her and smirked.

"I'll be out to meet the Godaime. Finish it quickly, ok?"

TING!

"As if I have a choice." Sakura sighed heavily. "Hai, Sasuke-kun…. I'll finish this quickly."

Sasuke merely nodded and walked towards the door. He was on the threshold when something came to him and he turned back to call her.

"Hai?" She asked.

"As soon as you're done, I want you to meet me at Ichiraku's. No, scratch that, I want you to finish that sooner and meet me at Ichiraku's by twelve. We'll have lunch out." And with that, he walked away.

Sakura remained kneeling on her spot, still absorbing what Sasuke told her. Then, she smiled. "Hai…. Sasuke-kun."

0ooooo0ooooo0

Ichiraku Ramen House….

Sakura hid behind a tree, glanced on her left, on her right, sighed, and stared at the ramen house in front of her.

_Sasuke told me to be here as soon as possible…. But…_

She sighed for the nth time that day, noticing that there are no traces of Sasuke in there.

_**Is this some kind of a joke?**_

_Oh well… Were here already… let's just go eat._

With yet, another sigh, Sakura stepped out of the tree and began to make her way towards Ichiraku. She wasn't even halfway there when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the tree she was hiding at a few moments ago. She looked up just in time to see Sasuke looking darkly at her.

"What do you think you're wearing?" Sasuke asked for a start. Sakura looked down at her white sphagetti-strap, above the knee dress and gazed at Sasuke.

"I'm wearing a dress."

"You're attracting too much people!" Sasuke hissed irritably, as though stopping himself from exploding which could happen anytime soon.

"But I always wear this---"

"Well not now that you're under me." Sasuke smirked. Sakura frowned.

"What are you planning to do, Sasuke-kun?"

"You will wear this." Out of nowhere, he pulled out a bag and handed it to her. Sakura opened it and checked it out. "No----freaking hell no….. way!"

"But you will." Sasuke continued to smirk. "Because I told you so. You will wear that."

TING!

"Why are you doing this to me, Sasuke-kun? Do you realize what the people will think if they see me wearing----"

"Now."

TING!

"All right… all right… Geez…. Why does he have to be so demanding…" Sakura frowned, walking deeper into the woods. "Don't you dare peek on me!"

"I have better places to do that than here." Sasuke called back, and ignored the hisses of 'such a jerk' and 'hentai' Sakura says as she dress up.

_Now…. This is very…. Very…. Perfect._

"Its very loose, Sasuke-kun!"

"Never mind that. Are you done yet? Let me see how it looks." Sasuke called back. He turned just in time to see Sakura walking out of the woods. He smirked. "Now that's better."

Sakura frowned at this. "Better? You're making me wear your clothes, Sasuke-kun. YOUR CLOTHES. This is your shirt. This is your pants. More or less people would think we did something unnecessary that made me lose my clothes!"

"They are just clothes, Sakura."

"Even so! And the last time I checked I'm a girl to wear boy's clothes."

"Exactly. So stop complaining."

TING!

Sakura shut up at once.

_**One day…. Just one day! That Sasuke-kun's gonna get it!**_

_Aah… We couldn't complain anyway…. It's best we shut up._

_**Best we shut up? Are you serious? Were not even allowed to complain to begin with!**_

"Let's eat now." Sasuke said suddenly, holding out a hand. Sakura stared at it for a moment.

_But hey… I like it anyway._

Sasuke frowned. "Don't keep me---"

"----waiting. Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled, and took his hand. "Let's have lunch."

0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0

Somewhere in Konoha…

"Aaaaaaah! Finally!" Lee stretched, left and right gleefully. "I'm finally done! Oh Gai-sensei… I saved this most important fight with your eternal rival. I have uplifted the flame of the youth!"

Kakashi sighed gazing at Lee from the top of his book. _Sasuke wouldn't like this…_

"Now wait for me, Sakura-chan, my dear flower! I will safe you from the wrath of that evil tyrant, Sasuke!"

_**TBC…**_

**A/N: Yosh! I'm done! Now, now…. Lee finally returned… Actually, I almost forgot about him… But anyway…. It's the whole point anyway so it didn't matter…**

**I'll be off next week…. I remember I told you we have a field trip, right? Well anyway, in any case, Maybe I'll update around Tuesday or Thursday. If not, then next next week. But I'll try to keep the update schedule on weekly basis.**

**So, there you go…. Til next!**

**Love lots, **

**Shana-chan**


	9. Dont go

_**Mine Alone**_

_**By: Shana Anders**_

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back! And im tanner than I usually am! Hahaha….**

**Sorry for not updating the last time. I was only a field trip. And its sooooo cool! We went there to get marine specimens and study them. And I almost drowned…. I dunno how to swim and in order to get to the island were supposed to go we have to walk, and the water's chest deep, not to mention the wave… but anyway, I'm still alive and kicking, that's what matters.**

**And another…. I've been too busy with school… I'm too stressed out that I ended up bed ridden. Yep, I got sick.**

**Well anyway, forget it, let's start now.**

_**Note: Standard Disclaimer Applied**_

_**Chapter 8: Don't go**_

Ichiraku Ramen Stand…

Sasuke sighed heavily as he watched Sakura eat her ramen happily while watching Naruto gobble up his seventh ramen. That's right, a few moments after they began eating, Naruto showed up and joined them.

And it seems like Sakura completely forgot her dress-up problem.

"Another one!" Naruto yelled, then turned to Sakura. "I still find you weird in that."

Sakura was about to reply when---

POOF!

"Yeah, you look weird."

The three looked around, and (to Sasuke's horror) they saw Kakashi standing there, smiling at them.

"Sensei!" Naruto and Sakura yelled happily.

"I promised to treat you to ramen, didn't I?" Kakashi smiled under his mask, sitting beside Sasuke.

Sasuke remained unresponsive, his eyes narrowing at Kakashi.

"It seems like you finished the mission quickly." He said bluntly. Kakashi turned to him.

"Sorry, Sasuke…" He whispered in a manner that is audible only to the two of them. "It seems like I failed my mission. In fact, he's on his way----"

"Sakura-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn!"

Sasuke frowned.

"----here."

Sakura looked up, just in time to be surprised to see Lee walking towards them.

_Oh, it's Lee-san!_

_**Uh-oh, I forgot about him!**_

"Hello, Lee-san." Sakura smiled at him. Sasuke fumed with vexation at this.

"I am done with my eternal mission with Gai-sensei's eternal rival!" Lee declared happily, tears flowing on his eyes. "I can finally take you home!"

"Take her home?" Sasuke repeated angrily. "What is she, a dog?"

"Sasuke-kun---"

"Let's go home, Sakura." Sasuke stood up suddenly, banging a reasonable amount of money on the table.

TING!

"Um, I have to go….I'm sorry." Sakura stood up as soon as Sasuke did. "I'll see you tomorrow guys. Bye, Lee!"

And with that, they were gone. Kakashi had his brows raised, and turned to Naruto.

"What was that about?"

Naruto grinned at him. "A lot of things happened while you were away, sensei. And THAT is one of those."

0oooooo0oooooo0

That night, Uchiha Mansion…

Silence reigned over them as they quietly had their dinner.

Sakura itched to ask.

Sasuke dreaded the question.

Until they both gave up.

"Sasuke-kun---"

"Its not safe if you go now." Sasuke looked at her impassively. "You are still under the curse. I dont think its safe. You have to stay."

TING!

"Ok, I'll stay." Sakura sighed, and looked at her food.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment and gave yet, another sigh.

"But I'm not forcing you if you don't want too." Sasuke put down his chopsticks. "Its what your parents want anyway…"

Sakura turned back to him. "Sasuke-kun."

"Just tell him to get you tomorrow morning. I need to train earlier." And without further ado, he walked away.

It took Sakura a little while more until it dawned unto her.

_Sasuke-kun wants me out now._

0oooo0oooo0ooooo0

The Next Day…

Sasuke woke up rather gloomily that morning.

_I wonder if she's still here…. I don't want her to go but… _

He sighed, and took a quick shower. As soon as he got out of his bathroom, there stood Sakura, waiting patiently for him.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke chose to nod his head in acknowledgement, and walked towards the cabinet, to get a shirt.

"I'm gonna go now."

"Aa."

"I'll leave, Lee's there."

"Go."

"I'll go with him now."

"Don't forget to close the door before you leave."

TING!

Sakura stared at his back for a while, and then sighed.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun… I'll leave now."

He heard her footsteps fade away, but then ignored it.

He then went down the kitchen to look for something to eat, since he believes he has to go back to being alone.

_Why did I get used with her around, anyway?_

But what he saw made him stop. There on his table, lies a tomato pie, bacon and eggs, and coffee---ready to be eaten.

_Who could've----_

"_**Hai, Sasuke-kun… I'll leave now."**_

"Sakura…."

And before he knew it, he found himself running towards his mansion's front door, hoping to all kamis that Sakura would still be there.

Thank God she is.

And Lee too.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned, mildly surprised to see him rushing to them.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura…" panting, he took a deep breathe. "Don't go…. I don't want you to go…."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Because if you go…."

_Say it…._

"Because if you go…."

_Tell her!_

"Because if you go…."

_I cant live without you!_

"No one would cook for me."

_Idiot Sasuke…._ He frowned, mentally kicking his own butt.

Sakura looked at him for a while, and sighed.

_**What does that mean!**_

_I know what you mean, Sasuke-kun…._

She then turned to Lee. "I'm sorry Lee, I really don't think I could go with you. Its best if I stay."

Sasuke sighed in relief at this.

_It paid off anyway…_

_**TBC**_

**A/N: Yes…. I know…. Such a pathetic ending…. But anyway….**

**I finished it!---the chapter I mean….**

**Ok, to Angels-with-Guns:**

**Is my life spared? nn**

**Hahaha….**

**Love lots,**

**Shana-chan**


	10. he's not staying!

_**Mine Alone**_

_**By: Shana Anders**_

**A/N: Hello everyone! Aaa….. After the biiiig biiiiiiiig storm….. the electricity's back…. Which means…. I'm back! Yaaay! Rejoice!**

**Anyway, I have a huge modem problem so I need to go to a net café if I wanna surf the net. So I decided to start doing my chapter 9 in advance just in case---while I still have a reasonable reason to tell my parents on going out late at night and stuff. HAhaha….**

**So….. I know. Don't tell me anymore. Chapter 8's ending is soooooooo pathetic. I should know---I made it, right?**

**Aagh, forget it. I'm gonna write now. Have fun reading!**

_**Note: Standard Disclaimer Applied**_

_**Chapter 9: He's not staying!**_

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned, mildly surprised to see him rushing to them.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura…" panting, he took a deep breathe. "Don't go…. I don't want you to go…."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Because if you go…."

_Say it…._

"Because if you go…."

_Tell her!_

"Because if you go…."

_I cant live without you!_

"No one would cook for me."

_Idiot Sasuke…._ He frowned, mentally kicking his own butt.

Sakura looked at him for a while, and sighed.

_**What does that mean!**_

_I know what you mean, Sasuke-kun…._

She then turned to Lee. "I'm sorry Lee, I really don't think I could go with you. Its best if I stay."

Sasuke sighed in relief at this.

_It paid off anyway…_

"Noooo!" Lee yelled, horrified. "Why not oh my dear flower!"

"Stop calling her that!" Sasuke spat out angrily.

"Yosh! If you cant live with me, then…." Lee gave out his nice guy pose. "I'll live with you!"

"What!"

"What?" Sakura repeated, horrified.

"I will live with you here at Sasuke's mansion!"

"Lee---"

"Sakura."

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turned to him.

"He's not staying in our house."

TING!

"You're not staying in our house." Sakura repeated to Lee at once.

_Our?_

"I'm sorry. Maybe its best if you don't and all…" Sakura smiled apologetically at him. "Believe me, its for the best."

"Did you just say our house, my dear flower?"

"Sakura." Sasuke called again, annoyed.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura replied, rolling her eyes. _What is it this time?_

"Make him go away, then go inside now."

TING!

"I'm sorry Lee, but you really have to go!" Sakura began performing handseals. "Leave now!" Three Sakura bunshins appeared, each carrying a big mallet (drawn out of nowhere) and began to drive Lee away.

"My Sakura, I will come back for you! I promise!"

And finally, with Lee gone, she sighed. She then turned to Sasuke, who is smirking triumphantly.

"I got rid of him now. And I get to stay." Sakura began. "I thought you don't want me to stay."

Sasuke stared at her for a while, sighed, then looked away. "I never said I don't want you to stay."

Sakura, surprised, opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out and closed it again. Sasuke on the other hand, turned around, trying his best to hide his blush. "Lets have breakfast. Get inside."

TING!

Sakura frowned, as she began to follow him inside. "You should avoid giving me more orders you know. I'm helpless here."

"Stop complaining and just obey me."

TING!

"Hai, hai…. Such a pain."

0ooooo0ooooo0

Silence filled the room as Sakura began to clean the table after breakfast. Sasuke stayed there, sitting on the table, watching her clean up.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke grumbled in response.

"A while ago….you said…" Sakura's voice trailed away.

"I said what?"

"Nothing…. Never mind." Sakura smiled at him. "I'm done! We could go meet Naruto and Kakashi-sensei now!"

"Aa." He replied, standing up, and began to walk to the door.

"Sasuke-kun, matte!"

Sasuke looked back at her in wonderment, watching her go around the kitchen for a while, grabbing a few things here and there.

"What's that for?" He asked.

"I prepared our snacks for later. I added a few more and stuff, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei might wanna eat this too."

Sasuke peeked at the lunch box she was carrying. Tomato pie and onigiri…

"Aa. That sounds good." He grabbed the lunch box.

"I'll carry it Sasuke-kun---"

"I'll carry this." Sasuke interjected back. C'mon, or we'll be later than Kakashi." He held out his hand coolly, as if they are doing this everyday.

Sakura stared at it for a while, and then smiled. "Ok." She took his.

0ooooo0ooooo0

A little while later at lunch…. Team 7 training grounds…

Naruto and Kakashi gawked at Sasuke as he glomped on his lunch Sakura packed earlier as if there's no tomorrow.

Sakura, who is sitting beside Sasuke, looked back at them questioningly.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, is something the matter?"

"This is unfair." Naruto complained. "Why does Sasuke-teme get to have more packed lunch you made than us?"

"Because, Naruto, I live with him."

"So that means if you live with me then I get more packed lunch than him?" Naruto asked, pointing at Sasuke, whom, oblivious it may seem, preferred to continue eating like it was his last day.

"No." Sakura replied.

"Why not!"

"Because for one, Naruto, I don't live with you." Sakura sighed, as if explaining to a seven year old kid that one kunai and another kunai makes two kunais. "Secondly, you don't like Onigiri and tomato. You like ramen. And third---Just because."

"What a reason." Naruto grumbled.

"Oi dobe, you want this?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, holding out a piece of meat. Naruto nodded eagerly.

"Ok." Sasuke, feeling a little generous, decided to give him that piece. "Just that one piece."

Kakashi watched them and shook his head. "These kids…."

"How do you find my cooking, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura then asked.

Kakashi turned to her and smiled. "It's great, Sakura-chan."

Sakura sighed in relief. "Im glad you like it."

And the whole afternoon seemed enjoyable for team seven. How enjoyable, you may ask?

So enjoyable that Naruto forgot ramen for that day.

_**TBC**_

**A/N: Why do I always write stupid endings lately?**


	11. what cat?

_**Mine Alone**_

_**By: Shana Anders**_

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sooo…….. so…… nothing. Just wanna say so.,**

**Anyhow…. Were now on chappie ten. For some reason I'm addicted to a Japanese Boyband these days… you know who? Arashi. nn **

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiii……….. Jun Matsumoto is soooo kawai…. Heehee…. And they have cool songs…. (I just hope I understand what it means….)**

**Never mind…. I present to you now, chapter 10.**

_**NOTE: Standard Disclaimer Applied**_

_**Chapter 10: What cat?**_

The next day… Team 7 training grounds…

POOF!

"Yo."

"You're late!"

"Hn."

"Sorry, but you see, there's an old woman and---"

"No excuses!" Sakura yelled.

Yes, it is indeed a normal day today at Konoha. Well, yeah, all except----

"Sasuke." Kakashi called coolly.

Sasuke sighed.

Naruto gaped.

Sakura frowned.

"Sakura."

…

_Not again._

_**When would this darn curse be gone!?**_

"Back down."

And…. Sakura fell straight on the street.

"OWW!!!!" Sakura groaned, rubbing her back. "You could've told me something softer!!! You don't have to do that you know!"

"…Whatever."

"Anyway, Let's spar." Kakashi pulled out his orange (and perverted) book and began to read it. "Sasuke, you'll spar with me and work on your genjutsu. Naruto, go with Sakura."

"What?!!" Naruto and Sakura yelled, while Sasuke remained looking scandalized. (eeehhh??? Is that…. Scandalized…. or jealous?!).

"B-b-b-ut Sensei!" Naruto began, throwing his arms away. "I need to settle a score with the teme!"

"Stop calling me teme, dobe."

"Well don't call me dobe, teme!"

Sasuke looked at him and smirked. "Yeah. I shouldn't call you that…"

"Yeah, you shouldn't."

"Because you're worse than that."

"What?!"

"Stop." Kakashi interrupted. "Naruto, you need to train with Sakura and work on your chakra control."

"But my chakra control is----"

"Pathetic." Sasuke interrupted.

"Temeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And a glaring contest began.

Sakura looked at the two and sighed.

_I guess some things are never meant to change._

**_Yeah…. But that stupid genjutsu is meant to change everything! Soon, to follow everything Sasuke-kun says would be on your system, and you'll be his slave forever!_**

_Don't be exaggerated. It should be gone any time soon._

_**You will have to clean his mansion everyday!**_

_Its all right---_

_**And cook everyday!**_

_Well I---_

_**And do whatever he says!**_

_Hey---_

_**Follow him when he says you should see who's who!**_

_Not again…_

_**And when the night comes, you'll be helpless in his arms, and obey everything!**_

_What?_

_**And then he'll order you to undress in front of him and----**_

_Heeyy!!_

_**And then he'll order you to do nasty things and---**_

_STOP IT! That's way overboard!_

_**Believe me! **_

_You're crazy._

"Sakura?"

Sakura snapped out of her reverie and looked at Sasuke, who is staring blankly at her.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?"

"You ok?"

Sakura smiled.

"'Course I am…"

Sasuke stared at her for a moment, unable to help it.

_Sometimes I just wanna grab her and restore my clan then and there._

"Sasuke-kun??? What is it?"

Sasuke shook his head and looked away, trying his best to hide his blush----desperately.

"Let's go now. The dobe would get crazy."

Sasuke sighed, and walked ahead of her.

_Me and my hormones…_

They weren't even halfway to their destination when---

POOF!!!

Sasuke looked around, and frowned.

_Not him._

"Hey ugly. Teme." Sai greeted for a start, smiling rather fakely at them.

"Who told you to call me teme?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Naruto the dobe." Sai replied.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak when----

"How's your cat, Sai? Did he went home safely?" Sakura asked happily.

Sasuke blushed at once.

_I forgot about that._

"Huh? My cat? Of course… where would he go?"

"Well…. I saw him a few nights ago in front of our house. That was the same day you introduced him to us."

Sasuke smirked at this. _Our house… heard that, Lee?! Our house!! OUR house!!_

Sai scrunched up his face, thinking.

"But he was with me the whole night."

Sakura's brows furrowed, confused. "But I swear it was your cat. It looks exactly like him. Honest! I saw it right after Sasuke-kun…."

_After Sasuke-kun went out…_

Sakura looked at Sasuke, who is looking away, avoiding her eyes.

Sai took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm sure of it, ugly. My cat doesn't roam around at night. It might be someone else's."

"Yeah…." Sakura smiled at Sai. "It must be someone else."

_**Someone else like Sasuke-kun!!! We kissed him! And hugged him! I cant believe this! We were molested! Hang on…. It was us who kissed him. We molested him!**_

"Anyway, I have to go now. I just passed by. Sayonara!'

And POOF! He was gone.

Silence surrounded them for a moment…

Then…

"Sasuke, did you perform Henge no Jutsu on yourself that night?"

Sasuke sighed.

_Busted…_

_**TBC**_

**A/N: Now now…. I'm starting to look back on everything and resolving them one after the other. Fun!**

**Anyway, its sem break now… but im not having that break just yet. My classmates and I joined some university-wide literary contest so I need to squeeze my mind. And then the debate championship would be held once we get back from vacation, so vacation is not really vacation. Oh well….**

**I'm gonna watch bleach 98 (or 99… I forgot….) later. Its cool.**

**Then I'll look for some Arashi clips… Sugoi!!!**

**Then I'll watch Naruto tonight, since my classmate handed me some CDs…. Wahahahahah**

**And after Naruto I've got Full Metal Alchemist.**

**Yeah. Totally Anime Marathon this break.**

**Hell Yeah.**

**Ja!**

**Love lots,**

**Shana-chan**


	12. sidestory: sasuke's first

_**Mine Alone**_

_**By: Shana Anders**_

**A/N: Hey guys! Wazzup!! Teehee…. I'm soooo happy today….. For some reason I don't know.**

**Anyway, I remember telling everyone before that I'm going through some backtracks…. Sooooooo…………. I'm making a side story. Ok, let's make this the ultra serious side story. On how….. Sasuke lost his first.**

**Yes. This is about how Sasuke lost his first. If you remember, on chapter 5, Sasuke told Sakura and Naruto he isn't a virgin anymore. Remember? Ok, I'll copy-paste it here… Hang on, let me get my file….**

Later, at the Hokage tower…

Sakura sat down stiffly, face flushed, ignoring Naruto's loud voice.

"I told you, I don't know what happened." Sasuke said calmly, ignoring his stingy red cheeks Sakura hit that morning.

_I'm guilty anyway…. Why would I tell her I carried her to my room last night?_

"It's not that something happened between us anyway."

"Hey!" Sakura yelled, looking horrified. "I'm still a virgin!"

"Well I'm not."

Yeah I kno----"

Naruto and Sakura gawked at Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're not!" They both yelled.

Sasuke stared at them, then frowned. _Why…. On earth did I say that?_

"Since when?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well… that was when I was sixteen and----why are you asking!" Sasuke yelled, quite out of character.

"Enough of the yelling, I did not call you here for that!"

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaand the rest is history. If you wanna read the rest, you could go back to chapter 5. **

**Anyway, let's skip now, skippy skippy…. So, I'll make a side story on his first. I repeat. This is a side story and it is veeeeeeeery serious.**

_**Note: Standard Disclaimer Applied.**_

**_Chapter 10.5: Uchiha's Memory: My first_**

Orochimaru's lair, 3 years back.

Sasuke sighed, looking up at the dark sky from his bedroom's small window.

_If I call this bedroom… _He smirked at his own thought.

Just right now, that moment, he turned sixteen. And just like his past birthdays since he left Konoha, its just as good as an ordinary day.

Out of nowhere, what-if imaginations are all flashing into his mind.

_Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun!!! _That would be Sakura, smiling widely at him, holding a gift wrapped in blue.

_Annoying…_ he would reply back, but would still accept her gift anyway.

_Oi teme! Happy Birthday, Datte bayo!!!_ And there goes Naruto, yelling at them, as loud as ever, holding a gift.

_Ramen, I suppose. _He frowned at the thought. _How is he surviving with ramen? Maybe his whole body is made of ramen now, and there are no more blood running on his veins but the ramen soup. And there are no more internal organs but noodles…._

_Happy Birthday Sasuke. Here. They are newly released. _That would be none other than their perverted sensei, Kakashi, holding an orange book that is exactly a carbon copy of what he's holding in his hands.

_Pervert…._ Sasuke growled, thinking of refusing to accept his gift. But then…

_You need to rebuild your clan, you know._ Kakashi would say as an explanation, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

_Yeah, maybe I'll get it. I need to rebuild my clan after all._

He snapped out of his reverie and sighed.

_But this is reality we are talking about here._

He finally turned away from the window and walked out.

_I have my goals. I need to accomplish them. I don't need any distractions._

_But still…_

As soon as he stepped out to his favorite spot in the forest to train, he glanced at the Sakura tree on his right. His features softened at this.

_How ironic it seems…. That in this dark place you're still there, standing._

_Just like her, in my darkest moments. She never left my side not even once._

_She always give light to everyone._

_Especially to me._

Sighing he closed his eyes.

_I may not see her again if this keeps up. I need to focus on my goals._

"Sharingan!!!"

0ooooo0oooooo0

"Look at him, Kabuto, he's growing up."

Kabuto stared at Orochimaru sitting on his favorite chair **(AN: That's the throne-like chair thingy he's always sitting at on the series.)** looking at Sasuke do some training from the window. Kabuto looked at Sasuke and nodded.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"But it seems… He's disturbed."

"How is it so?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru tore his gaze away from Sasuke and turned to Kabuto, resting his head against his knuckles. **(AN: I'm having a hard time describing here… Just imagine the stance he's always at when he's sitting on the series.)** "He's longing for something. Come to think of it, he was still a kid when he came here."

Kabuto remained still, thinking then, "You don't mean---"

"Aa." Orochimaru grinned maliciously, looking back at Sasuke. "I told you he's growing up."

"It seems so."

"Maybe we locked him up too long he remained inexperienced on it."

"What do you plan on doing then, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Let's give him a gift."

0ooooo0ooooo0

"What?"

"Today is your birthday, right?" Kabuto asked Sasuke a little while later.

Sasuke remained impassive as ever, tearing his gaze away from the aquarium-like jutsu-casted prison filled with women. "What does it has to do with this?"

"Orochimaru-sama wants you to select a woman to be your toy. This is his gift. Now you can choose. Don't worry; I'm sure they would all be more than willing to do what you wish to make them do."

"I'm not interested." Sasuke turned around, and began to walk away. "Tell him that."

Kabuto remained, staring at his disappearing figure. "Sometimes it makes me think if he does like women."

On the other hand, there goes Sasuke, walking out to go back to his favorite spot.

_That perverted devil…. Everything he does is ridiculous._

0ooooo0ooooo0

Orochimaru laughed, after hearing Sasuke's pissed off reply from Kabuto. "Interesting, this is really interesting."

"Do you think he likes something else?" Kabuto asked, rather weirdly.

"Oh, maybe you are suggesting he's gay?"

"Maybe." Kabuto sighed, imagining Sasuke as a cross-dresser. "Or maybe he has someone else on his mind. Maybe we could get her for him."

"Or maybe," Orochimaru grinned. "We could make her for him. Do you have an idea on who it might be?"

"Maybe." Kabuto grinned. He digged something from his pocket and gave a picture to Orochimaru. "He has this on his things."

"Wow, I never thought you could be so nosy on things like this." Orochimaru looked at the picture and smiled. "Ok then, get me the best woman to satisfy our growing kid."

0ooooo0ooooo0

Sasuke lied back down on his room and sighed, resting his head on his hands, staring blankly at the ceiling.

_Sometimes it makes me wonder… If this is what my parents want. I wonder what would they say if they see me like this._

_Sasuke-kun…_

"Sakura?" Sasuke sat up abruptly, and began to look around. Then, he paused.

_I must be homesick._

_Home?_

_Do I have it?_

His thoughts went back to Naruto.

To Kakashi.

To Sakura.

Then he smiled.

_Maybe…. Maybe I do._

_So now I claim to ran away from home huh…?_

He fell back down on the bed.

"Home…"

Silence reigned for a while. Then….

He sat back down, this time with a kunai in hand, holding it up against a woman sitting across him.

"Who are---" His thoughts died back down with what he saw. "Sakura…"

There before him sat a girl with pink locks.

"Sasuke-sama."

He stared for a while and sighed, lowering his kunai, and turned away. "Your pretension is not working, woman. You could let go of the pink hair thing now."

"I cant, I'm sorry." Sasuke looked at her again and saw her head bowed down. That's when he noticed that she's wearing a kimono. He frowned.

_Is it me or she's wearing nothing inside? That pervert…_

"Sasuke-sama. May I ask how did you know that I am not the lady you just called Sakura?"

Sasuke remained silent. He could simply say _that's none of your business so get the hell outta here before I stuck Chidori on your goddamn body, slut_.But, maybe because he's homesick, he felt defenseless at the moment. He sighed. "Your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"They are brown. Her eyes are green. You're too pale for her skin tone. She always have this certain smile that's hers alone. And your dye is darker. Her hair is light pink---just like her name... Sakura. And she never called me Sasuke-sama. She calls me Sasuke-kun. And----" He pointed at her clothes. "She never likes wearing suggestive clothings. That would be something Ino would wear." **(A/N: er… gomenasai, Ino fans…. I did not say Ino would wear nothing underneath a Kimono. I'm merely implying that Ino is far more suggestive than Sakura. Gomene!)**

The girl giggled at his pointedness. "Kabuto-sama told me to give you this as his personal gift."

Sasuke opened at it to reveal…. He frowned.

"I said I'm not interested. You could leave." Sasuke closed his eyes and looked away. He felt the bed shift. He opened his eyes and looked up, just to be surprised to see the girl removed her kimono, leaving nothing on.

"Sasuke-sama. You need me at times like this."

Sasuke stared at her face for a while, and sighed. "Take your clothes and leave. I'm not after this."

"Your feelings. That's what you are thinking of."

Sasuke looked up, angrily. "I don't need them."

"Yes you may not." She began to approach him. "But you feel them. That's why I can't change this hair. Kabuto-sama said I'm the one closest to what Sakura looked like. And I want to look like her, so you won't feel like betraying her. "

"I'm not betraying----" Sasuke's words died down when her lips fell upon his. He felt her grab his hands and guided it to roam freely on her naked body.

"Sasuke-sama. It would be an honor to help you get over your loneliness." Slowly, he lied him down the bed and settled on top of him. "So please. I promise not to intrude on your feelings. So you will not feel like betraying her." With that, she kissed him once more, determined to do her "task".

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes.

_I might use that teme's gift afterall…._

He wrapped his arms around her and shifted, so that he's on top of her.

"There would be no feelings. And I never liked being dominated over. Especially not on things like this."

The girl looked at her and giggled once more. "But it seems like this is your first time."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You'll see how this first time works." And he kissed her.

_Sakura…._

0ooooo0ooooo0

"Sasuke-kun?" Slowly, Sakura opened the door to check if Sasuke's awake, just to see him still sleeping peacefully. Softly, she smiled, and approached him.

"You seem very tired." She said softly, remembering what happened the night before. She giggled at the memory.

**Memory, the night before**

"Oi, Sakura."

Sakura looked up and frowned. "I'm cooking dinner. Fine, you don't have to tell me." She stood up and began to walk to the kitchen when---

"Dinner's ready."

She looked at Sasuke, who is not looking at her. "I had it prepared."

"You don't know how to prepare any food aside from onigiri… Don't tell me---- did you prepare Ramen?"

Sasuke sighed. "Just get in there and look at it before you complain."

TING!

Sakura frowned, and walked to the dining room, just to be surprised to see the food she saw.

**(A/N: There are good foods. Wonderful foods. I don't know all Japanese foods except for pork tonkatsu and beef misono and sushis…. So pardon me, I cannot name them.)**

She turned to Sasuke and glanced at his hands, which are all bruised up.

"I asked Hinata to help me prepare them."

"What's this all about?"

"I know you're upset on what I did about pretending to be Sai's cat. So I'm making this… as… as…. An equivalent trade."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Equivalent trade?"

Sasuke nodded. "Im requesting you to forget what I did in exchange of this good deed I made."

Sakura frowned. "Good deed huh. Seems like bribe to me." Then, she smiled.

_**Equivalent trade, huh…. Weird.**_

_Sasuke-kun always have weird ways of apologizing. But at least he's trying very hard to do it._

"Come."

Sasuke looked at her uncertainly. _Is she still mad? Her strength is crazy. If I get a direct hit, I'm done for._

"I'm healing your hands." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke sighed, and gave her his hands.

**End of flashback…**

Sakura approached him, and began to fix his blanket.

_He's very peaceful._

_**He ran out of energy because of cooking? Sasuke-kun sure is weird.**_

_It doesn't matter. I honestly think he's sweet._

"….ku….ra….."

"Huh?" Sakura stopped, staring at Sasuke.

"Ra…. Ku… ra…."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed, leaning a little closer to Sasuke. "What's he saying?"

"Sa….kura…."

"Is he calling----whoa!!!!!"

Before she could even think, Sasuke's hand jerked, and grabbed her by the waist, dragging her to him. Sakura's face turned crimson red.

"Sa----Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?! Let---go…." She turned to him, just to see he's still sleeping. She smiled.

"You're still sleeping?" Sakura smiled softly. "Are you dreaming of me?" She rested her head against his chest.

_Staying like this for a while doesn't seem bad. Besides, I don't think he'll let me go any moment._

Somewhere inside an avenger's dream, a pink haired girl with emerald eyes remained on his arms, sleeping with a smile on both their faces after a wonderful night they shared. Just like what he thought and experienced that night of his birthday in Orochimaru's lair.

But this time, it was her.

_Sakura…. Arigato._

_**TBC**_

**A/N: Eeeeekiiiiiieeee/!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Is it lime-y??? I think so since its about Sasuke's first but….. Aaargh. Its part of the story, and I tried my best to let it look artistic, so…. I hope I did ok. Its my first time writing such scene too, so…. Aaargh. What do you think? Is it disgusting? Now im worried.**

**And about Kabuto's gift there, if you are wondering…. Its… um…. Let's say…. Er…. Protection. They tend to be perverts.**

**And just as I told you. Its my first time to write such scene, so I hope you understand that I cant write them in details. I'm inexperienced on all sides, whether in reality or in writing. So…. Gomene.**

**Never mind, this isn't the time to talk about that. Anyway…. Aherm…**

**I'm done! Sooooo……. Hope you had fun reading…. I'll be back on the normal story next chapter! Sooooo, til next week! Ja!!**

**Love lots,**

**Shana-chan**


	13. Uchiha's Heaven: Last Day in Paradise

_**Mine Alone**_

_**By: Shana Anders**_

**A/N: Hello!! Aaah, I'm having huge problems these days…**

**I have a big pc problem (again) since my flashplayer is a little crazy and stuff… and I dunno how to turn the javascript thing on (I seriously need some help) and so I cant watch bleach episode 101 on my pc. I have to go to a net shop if I want to. Come to think of it, I've been checking since Wednesday on youtube, and there's no bleach 101. I wonder…**

**Another cyber problem, is this… tagged thing. I was wondering why everyone seems to be tagging me and stuff, until I decided to "tag along". Within fifteen minutes I gained---guess what? A lot of cyber fanboys. Oh the joy of prettiness, that everyone loves me in cyberworld. I'm so pissed, I wanna delete that account. But I dunno how, so I had to endure my everyday life erasing nonsense messages from random people claiming he's the one for me so we should get married.**

**Anyway, this is your awaited moment! Yes, after so many chapters and stories, the time has finally come… this is the "other half" as you guys put it… the chapter 11.**

**And by the way, about the kimono thing. I'm sorry, I'm not Japanese. I dunno how to use them. But thank you for the info anyway.**

**So… here we go. Have fun!**

_**Note: Standard Disclaimer Applied**_

_**Chapter 11: Uchiha's Heaven: The Last Day in Paradise**_

Today is a fine day in Konoha.

Everyone is having an ordinary day.

Up there on the Hokage tower, our dear Godaime is frowning while doing all the paperworks Shizune has been throwing right on her face.

At Ichiraku Ramen Stand, we see Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru, eating ramen for breakfast.

Along the streets we see Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino, taking a good walk while waiting for the assigned time for them to meet with Kurenai-sensei.

Along the forest of Konoha, we will see Neji and Tenten, sparring, while Gai and Lee sits in a corner, watching them happily.

A few meters away, we will see Kakashi, standing in the middle of their training field, reading his perverted orange book.

A moment of silence engulfed the place.

And then.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!"

Kakashi sighed, not bothering to look up. _In three… two…. One…."_

"U-Zu-Ma-Ki----" Four bunshins came and began attacking him, sending him flying on the air.

The, the real Naruto appeared "Naruto ren---ooooaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto frowned, laying flat on his back. Kakashi appeared before him, a smirk plastered on his face (though its covered by a mask).

"Aa. We did it before already. Why does this strategy always the first thing you do?" Kakashi closed his book and looked down on him. "For that I will give you my punishment."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

0ooooo0ooooo0

Somewhere in the woods, Sakura frowned. "Naruto's done for. One thousand years of pain, I suppose. I have to be careful."

She began to walk stealthily, hiding behind the bushes, while looking for Kakashi-sensei at the same time.

_I cant feel his chakra._

_**Just let him try do that stupid technique on us and I'll send him flying twenty meters above the air!!!!!!!!**_

_Eeew, I wont let him do that to me._

"Sakura."

In a flash, Sakura spun around, a kunai in her hand. "Sasuke-kun." She sighed in relief.

"I've been looking for you." Sasuke sighed, and sat down next to her. "Did you hear that?"

Sakura nodded. "It seems like Kakashi-sensei got Naruto. He must've been careless again."

"Aa." Sasuke lied low for a while. "We did this bell test before. And he still couldn't get the drift." He sighed. "We should stay here for a little while and strategize some more."

Sakura nodded. "What should we do?"

Sasuke was silent for a while, then… "Could you undress yourself?"

Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

Sasuke frowned. _I should order her, not request. _"I mean…. Sakura."

"What?"

"Undress yourself. And make it seducing, ok?"

"What?!"

"Sakura, get away from him!"

Sakura turned around----and found another Sasuke.

"W-what's going on?"

"He's Kakashi." The new Sasuke said, approaching them. The other Sasuke **(A/N: It would be confusing from here, let's call the first Sasuke---the first one to appear as Sasuke 1 and the new comer as Sasuke 2. Ok?)** smirked, standing up and facing him.

"Don't believe in him, Sakura. I'm not a fraud. He's the one who is Kakashi."

"I cant feel Kakashi-sensei's chakra anywhere…. I can only feel Sasuke-kun's…."

"That's because I'm here!" They both yelled. Sakura sweat dropped at this.

"I know!" The Sasuke 2 suddenly said, and smirked. "There's one way to show you that I'm the real one. And you---Kakashi-sensei," he pointed at Kakashi. "have no power to do that."

"Let's see you try." Sasuke 1 smirked back.

_I should make this long enough, or else I'm done. _Kakashi (whoever he is on the 2 Sasukes) thought.

"Sakura, sit down!" The 2 Sasukes yelled at the same time.

Sakura remained rooted on the ground, looking rather surprised. She looked down at her hands, then to the 2 Sasukes.

_I didn't…. Does this mean---_

"Sakura, sit down!"

"Ooff!" Sakura fell flat, her face digging on the ground.

Silence, then----

"Wahahahhah!!!" Kakashi poofed back to his original self (He's actually Sasuke 1, the one who told Sakura to undress herself seductively) laughing at what happened. Sasuke stared at him for a moment, and then frowned.

"Naruto. quit laughing and tell me where Kakashi is."

With that, Kakashi stopped laughing and sat up, looking at him. "I am Kakashi."

"Your chakra reeks." Sakura groaned, sitting up. "It spells ramen."

"Hey!!---" Another poof and the real Naruto appeared.

"So where's he?" Sasuke asked.

"Tadaaaa."

They all looked up, and found Kakashi, sitting up a tree branch, waving at them. He then jumped down and faced the three. "It seems like our princess' spell is magically broken."

"But if it does, then why did I follow Sasuke-kun the second time he commanded me to sit down?" Sakura asked back. Kakashi paused, as if thinking.

"Its not totally gone yet. Its starting to falter by the looks of it." Kakashi smiled. "Congratulations, you're about to be free."

All throughout, Sasuke remained quiet, with a frown plastered on his face.

_My dream's almost over… I cant believe this, I'm about to wake up._

0ooooo0ooooo0

That night…

Sakura had just finished cleaning up the table right after dinner. Sasuke remained sitting by the table, quietly watching Sakura do the dishes.

_What if she chooses to go after the curse is gone? And… And I don't get to… I don't get to…. I'm such an idiot… Much more idiot than Naruto… I couldn't even tell her those stupid words…_

"Sakura."

Sakura who was wiping her hands (she's done with the dishes) looked at him. "What?"

"I want you to sleep with me tonight."

Sakura looked up at him. "What?"

Sasuke stared at her for a while and sighed, then walked away, without even saying goodnight to her.

Sakura remained there, staring at his retreating back, confused.

_He just asked me to sleep with him._

_**Go! Let's sleep with him!!!**_

_I don't understand you, one second you're against him, the next moment you're for him._

_**That's how it should be!**_

_Hang on… If I understand him and just stared back in return, then that means…._

_**We're breaking free! Yeaaaahhh!!!!!!!! We're freeee yeaaaahhhH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Would you keep quiet? I cant think._

_**Don't think! This is his last command! We'll both benefit in this! Go for it!!!!!!**_

Sakura sighed, and began to walk away. _Whatever._

0ooooo0ooooo0

Later that night, Sasuke laid quietly on his bed, thinking… Of what or who, even he doesn't know.

Then, softly, the doors creaked open. Sasuke looked down, surprised as soon as he felt Sakura's chakra. And there she goes, in her pajamas, closing the door silently and approached him.

"Sakura?"

"Move over." She said, gently prodding him aside. He looked surprised, nonetheless, moved aside.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, as he watched Sakura lie down beside him.

"I thought you told me to sleep with you." She said calmly. "What do you think I'm here for, to cook?"

Sasuke remained silently, and looked back at the ceiling. "You have your choice. You don't have to do this."

"What do you mean?"

"I know its gone now." He's referring to the jutsu. "You have your options back. You have your right to choose."

Sakura laughed softly, and turned her back, to him. "I choose this. Goodnight, Sasuke-kun."

A few moments later, Sakura felt a pair of arms snaked on her waist. She looked around to see Sasuke gently nuzzling her neck.

"Goodnight."

_**TBC**_

**A/N: Tadaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, its quite useless, isn't it? I've got a few things in my mind now…. I mean, the plot, they are all rushing here in my brain like a powerpoint presentation. And sadly…. I already got my concept for ending. Yeap, it's near to ending… No, not really that much ending yet, still got quite some chapters, but the ending's done in my brain… Soooo…. Yeah. That's just it.**

**Anyway, one week more and second semester starts… Maaan, I'm beat. Anyway, I got to go now. Ja! Thank you for reading!!**

**Love lots,**

**Shana-chan**


	14. sudden confession

_**Mine Alone**_

_**By: Shana Anders**_

**A/N: Hey guys!!!! Waaaaiii…… this is my last Friday for semestral break. My schedule sucks, cuz I have a night schedule for my Monday classes. Aaargh… I'll get beat up.**

**Anyway, moving on… I only have about less than two months til Christmas, and I don't have any money. Ugh, this is bad. I need money… quick.**

**What else am I supposed to say…? Oh yeah, it's weird. Anybody knows what happened to bleach? I've been constantly checking youtube on a daily basis, and there's none. Supposedly, episode 102 is on by now. What's wrong??? Waaaaah…. I want to see Hitsugaya-kun!! Shirou-chaaaaaaaannnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T-T**

**All right… I'm having a divided attention at the moment, since my sister, cousin, mum and dad are all watching yuyu hakusho at the moment. They're pulling me in!! AaaaaaaghHH!!!!! Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ok, let's start now. Darn… What's wrong with my net? I can't connect!!! Daaarrrnnnn iiiiiitttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yosh… Let's go! **

_**Note: Standard Disclaimer Applied.**_

**_Chapter 12: Sudden Confession_**

Konoha, a few days later…

"Sakura-chaaaannnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please do come with----"

"She's not here, go away!"

"You!!! This is all your fault! You seduced her into living with you!"

"I said go away!"

"NO!! We are here to protest! We demand you to give Sakura-chan back to us or---"

Sasuke growled, and performed some handseals.

"We will burn your mansion!"

"Katon! Goukyakuu no justu!!!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

0ooooo0ooooo0

Konoha Hospital

Sakura frowned, completely ignoring Sasuke sitting in a corner as he eyed her every movement as she treats every single men he burned right in front of their mansion a few moments ago.

_Seriously… What did these men do this time?_

_**Right in front of the mansion! What are they doing at the mansion in the first place?!**_

_I dunno… Aagh. Why does he have to burn them all?  
_

"How long should I wait?" Sasuke finally asked, breaking his silence.

"No one told you to wait." Sakura retorted, not looking at her. Sasuke looked back at the boys who were obviously acting hurt (in his opinion) groaning painfully, moaning Sakura's name.

"They were not even hurt."

Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "Do you want me to try that out? Let me get a flame thrower for you."

Sasuke looked away from her irritably. Ever since the obeying jutsu on Sakura was removed, they became closer and much at ease and open with each other. Sakura decided to stay with Sasuke, and keeps on turning Lee down everyday (he asks Sakura to move with him everyday) until Sasuke got full of it and fried him away (yep, fried). Sakura ignored him for the next three days after that, but he have this strong feeling she's a little glad with him burning Lee because as soon as Lee was brought to the hospital, she became happier and less tensed everyday.

Lee did not come back after that.

"Hurry up." Sasuke said again.

"How could I hurry up when you burned almost half of the male population of Konoha?" Sakura stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "I could have finished sooner if you did not do this. Now as a doctor, and since this happened in front of our house, I feel responsible for what you did, and besides----"

Sakura's voice slowly disappeared as Sasuke floated to his own mind.

_Our house… It has a ring on it… Feels like music to my ears._

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura half yelled, pouting. "Are you even listening to me?"

Sasuke looked up at her and smirked. "Maybe."

"Mou... You're so ungrateful. Maybe when kami showered kindness to the world you were sleeping."

Sasuke chuckled at her childishness. "If you're not gonna do anything and would just stand there, I'd like to go have lunch now."

"All right… all right… You're always grumpy. Let me just finish this mess you did."

"Aa."

0ooooo0ooooo0

A little while later at Ichiraku….

Sasuke frowned, darting away from his source of irritation, arms crossed.

_And I thought I got rid of them._

Sasuke glanced at Sakura, who, at present is talking to Sai happily.

_Why did I leave him behind?_

"Oi ugly, you're always eating at Ichiraku. Now you're not only ugly, you're fat too." Sai suddenly said, out of nowhere, and the next moment, he was seen flying twenty meters above Konoha.

"You overdid it." Naruto remarked in amusement, as he, Sasuke, and Kakashi watched Sai fly away.

"Did I?" Sakura snapped back to reality, cupping her cheek with her palm in shock.

"Wow, he probably soared higher than I did!" Naruto yelled gleefully, and turned to Sakura. "You truly are a barbaric Amazonian----"

Naruto came flying next.

"You should realize, Sakura, that Naruto hasn't paid for his ramen yet." Kakashi then said.

Silence….

Then….

"Narutooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You baka! Come back here! I'm not paying for these you pig!"

Sasuke sighed.

_Why does this always happen?_

"Sasuke-kun!!!"

He frowned and sighed for the nth time that day. _That voice… Please don't let it be her…. Please don't---_

"Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And he was glomped by a leech…. Er… a girl.

_It is her._

And there goes the president of Sasuke fans club, Ami, glomping him with all her might.

"Get off me."

"Sasuke-kun, we need to talk!!!"

"I don't want to. Now go away!" Sasuke said back harshly. But oh the joy, Ami is immune to it.

_And to think I keep on calling Sakura annoying._

Sasuke glanced at Sakura, who was looking back at them. They laid eyes on each other for a moment…

And then Sakura looked away, continuing to eat her ramen. "You don't have to give me that look. You don't need my permission, I'm not your mother." She said bluntly.

Sasuke sighed. _I was hoping you could help me._

'_You deserve to feel your fame once in a while. Go talk to her.' _was on Sakura's mind.

"Let's go Sasuke-kun, let's go!!!" Ami yelled gleefully (and noisily).

Sasuke stood up, shrugging her off and began to walk towards the woods. Ami looked at his retreating back for a moment, smiled, and ran after him.

Sakura remained sitting, her back on them, and sighed. _I'm so not jealous. No I'm not._

"Aaah… And I was hoping to see some action."

Sakura looked at Kakashi. "What do you mean, sensei?"

Kakashi smiled at her. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke burned your fan boys. It might do good to fry his too."

Sakura looked down at her empty ramen bowl, thinking. Then, she frowned.

"Sensei---"

But when she looked up, Kakashi is gone. She paused for a moment, thinking. Then, she growled.

"NOBODY PAID THEIR RAMEN!!! I'M NOT PAYING FOR YOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

0ooooo0ooooo0

2 hours later, back at the hospital…

Sakura frowned, looking at the clock.

_Why isn't he here yet?_

_**Oh no!! What if Ami kidnapped Sasuke-kun!!!  
**_

_It's very far from happening, really._

_**What if he drugged Sasuke-kun and made him do something not nice?!  
**_

_I don't think he's stupid enough to not realize that._

_**Let's go see Sasuke-kun!  
**_

_Naah, let's just wait._

_**I wanna see Sasuke-kun! I'm beginning to be worried!!!**_

_No, let's just stay._

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura turned around and smiled. "Tsunade-sishou…"

Tsunade came, smiling at her. "You worked hard enough for this day. Go home and have a rest."

Sakura shook her head. "Its ok. I need to do it… Somehow I felt responsible for Sasuke-kun burning those men down."

Tsunade frowned at the memory. "He should realize that he burned one-third of the ninja population. If this keeps up by the end of the month, every single male in Konoha will be burned."

Sakura smiled apologetically. "Gomene, Tsunade-sishou. I will try to talk to him about this."

Tsunade looked back at her and smiled. "It's ok. But you need to rest now."

"But---"

"I insist."

_**This is our chance! Were free! Now let's look for Sasuke-kun!!!**_

_But---_

_**Quit yapping, would you? Our time is running! The evil hag might do something to him!**_

_All right, all right… Geez…. Everyone's grumpy these days…_

"Hai. Arigatou Gozaimashita, Tsunade-sishou."

0oooo0ooooo0

Somewhere in the middle of the forest…

Sasuke frowned, as he continued, to wash his mud-soaked shirt on the lake.

_Damn… It wont fall off… I'm so in for this. Sakura would be mad._ He grimaced, remembering Sakura's exact words the last time they talked about the heavily stained clothes of his.

**_Sasuke-kun, it's very hard to remove these stains! Don't do this again, or I swear I'll burn them out!_**

_And to think this is my favorite shirt._ He frowned at the thought. He's in grave danger here. He must do something to remove the dried mud-stain, quick. And this is all Ami's fault.

_What was she thinking? Forcefully asking me to go with her, and doing crazy things and accidentally pushing me on that stupid pool of mud… Since when was there a pool of mud anyway?_

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke looked up, and groaned.

_Not again…_

There goes Ami, on her two-piece blue bikini, walking sexily towards him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded angrily. He's been stuck here for two hours now, and in for a big 'stain trouble' that he's pretty sure he'd be done for. On top of that he should be appearing in front of the hospital any moment now.

Sakura would surely be on rage tonight.

"Sasuke-kun, don't you want to be with me?"

"No." Sasuke replied back, squeezing water out of his shirt. _I'll just tell her the truth… I hope she understands._

Silence… then…

"Sasuke-kun!!!!!"

"What are---oomph!"

And they both fell on the bank as Ami jumped on him, making him on top of her.

Sasuke stiffed.

_That chakra._

He suddenly looked up, and came face to face with Sakura a blank expression written on her face.

"Sakura." He pulled away from Ami as cool and calm as he can, although he wanted to do that as fast as he could and remove that blank expression on Sakura's face as soon as possible. "It's not what you----"

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke looked at her. She looked back at him and smiled.

"I've expected this. But its just that… It's still shocking and all."

"It's not what you think."

"I shouldn't have been nosy, following you and all that…. But it's just…. I got a little when I saw that you weren't there at the hospital…"

Sakura glanced at Ami, and found her glaring. She bowed.

"I'm sorry for intruding."

And with that, she began to run away.

"Sakura---"

"Don't go after her!"

Sasuke stopped on his tracks. Ami was back on her feet, and looking at him. "You heard her. She wants us to be together."

"She got the wrong impression. Don't be so full of yourself." He turned to leave.

"Sasuke-kun, don't leave me! I love you with all my heart!"

That made him stop.

_Those words…_

"Those words…" He looked at her. "…are not yours to say. It's not yours to begin with." He was to go but was stopped, then again, by Ami, as she hugged her from his back.

"Don't go! I'm already here! What more do you want! I'm not letting you go! I wont!!!"

POOF!!!

Ami stared in shock, as the Sasuke she was hugging a while ago turned into a log.

Sasuke ran after Sakura.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

0ooooo0ooooo0

Sakura jumped from tree to tree, running as far away from that place as possible.

_How could… how could he… And I thought…_

"Stop running."

Sakura looked up, and…

BANG!

She ran straight into Sasuke who suddenly appeared and blocked her path, making her fly a few meters back.

Tears began to flow from her eyes, because of the pain she's feeling.

"Why are you crying? You're still as weak as ever." Sasuke walked to her fallen figure. Sakura remained silent, as she slowly stood up.

"You just fell hard on the ground and you're crying already? You're really annoying… pathetic."

"You think it was just that?!" Sakura yelled all of a sudden. Sasuke stopped a few inches away from her. "Well, yeah, you're right! I'm still weak! I'm weak on everything! I'm such an annoying girl, ain't I?! I'm pathetic aint I?! I'll never change! I'm still the stupid, pathetic, weak, annoying fan girl of yours who loved you! Who always love you! And it would always be just that! And you, you would always see me as a weakling, isn't it?!---"

"But I love you too!" Sasuke yelled out suddenly, interrupting Sakura's hysterical monologue---and her loud cry in the process. It made him stop as well.

_Did I just blurt that out? Maaaaan, I'm really in for it. I wonder what the dobe and that freak Sai saw up there… maybe I'll soar farther than them for this._

He frowned. "You should have known that. You're supposed to know that more than anyone else."

Sakura stared at him for a moment, and tears continued to fall. "How would I know that when you're not even telling me?" She stated accusingly.

Sasuke stared at her already wet, teary face. He gave a small smile, and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Sorry." And then, pulled her into a hug.

Sakura hugged back… "You're so stupid."

"You are." Sasuke said back. "You honestly think I'm doing something nasty with Ami?"

Sakura nodded back. "You were in a suggestive position."

"I won't." Sasuke looked at her. Sakura smiled back.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn…"

"…Let's go home."

Sasuke smiled back.

"Aa. I-ko."

And hand on hand, they went back to Uchiha mansion…

To_ their_ home.

_**TBC**_

**A/N: Augh… It's too mushy… Er… is it?**

**I know Sasuke's very ooc. But I tried… Its ok to make Sasuke ooc once in a while. Even the series itself realizes that! Remember the one with the three having their "mission" to know what's behind Kakashi's mask? He's veeeery ooc. And I love that episode. It just proves that no matter how bishounen Sasuke-kun might be, he's still a kid. And we all love him that way.**

**Anyway, there we go… what do you think? Heehee… Ja!**

**Love lots,**

**Shana-chan**


	15. how to tell them 101

_**Mine Alone**_

_**By: Shana Anders**_

**A/N: Hello! All right. I know, I'm one week late…. Sorry.**

**We have a dog now! Actually, a few hours ago I'm totally freaked out with dogs. And now… I dunno… they look cute. As long as they don't bark.**

**Anyway, I wont make this long now. Where did I drop off?? …. Oh yeah. The relationship thingy.**

**I'll begin this now. This is a story…. On how Sakura and Sasuke struggled to tell Naruto and the others that they are dating. **

**Heehee… Enjoy!  
**

_**Note: Standard Disclaimer Applied**_

_**Chapter 13: How to tell them 101**_

Saturday… No training.

Seven am.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

A hand shot out from under the blue blanket. Sakura groaned as she removed the blanket away from her head.

"I have to prepare breakfast now…" She muttered quietly, eyes still asleep, sitting down.

Another hand shot out of the blanket and wrapped around her waist.

"Ohayou, koi."

"Ohayou." Sakura replied back dully.

Silence.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "….koi???"

Another moment of silence.

Then, her eyes shot open and looked down. "Sasuke-kun!"

_What happened? Why is he sleeping beside me?! Why did he call me koi??? Why?!!_

_**Sakura you idiot. Reflect. The sudden confessions last night. Remember??? **_

TING!

Her cheeks reddened upon the memory. She stared at his face and smiled.

_Aa. I remember._

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke opened his eyes and stared back at her. Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing. I'll go make us breakfast."

0ooooo0ooooo0

Eight in the morning.

Sakura and Sasuke began to eat breakfast.

"We have no training today." Sakura started.

"Aa."

"And I don't have work today."

"I know."

"Anno Sasuke-kun… It just… got into me but… um…"

Sasuke looked up at her. "What is it?"

Sakura stared at him and sighed. "How are we going to tell the others?"

"Tell them what?"

"Tell about…" Sakura paused, thinking. "About… this."

"About us?" Sasuke finished for her. Sakura blushed a bit, and nodded. Sasuke shrugged and continued eating. "I don't know. I'm new to this."

Sakura sighed. "Me too. How are we telling Ino-chan and the others?"

Sasuke frowned. "Can I leave Ino to you?"

"Maybe. How about Naruto and Kakashi-sensei?"

Then complete silence.

"I think we should think about them when were done dealing with the others."

"Aa. Maybe."

0ooooo0ooooo0

Eight-thirty in the morning.

Sakura closed the door to the main house of the manor, and began to walk beside Sasuke. Silence engulfed them throughout the whole journey.

And they reached the gates to the manor.

"This is my stop then." Sakura sighed, and turned to him. "I'll see you at noon, Sasuke-kun. Don't forget to go to Ichiraku no matter what. I cant handle this on my own."

Sasuke nodded, then…

He pulled her into a quick kiss.

"I'll see you later." Sasuke smirked. Then, he turned and left, leaving Sakura shocked. Then, she smiled.

"Aa. See you later, koi."

0ooooo0ooooo0

Eleven in the morning

Sakura sighed, her head propped on her hands, watching Ino cry in despair… drunk.

"Why?!!! You won, forehead-girl! What do you have that I don't?! Tell me!!!"

"A-annou… Ino-chan… Please s-stop drinking… It's the middle of the day." Hinata stuttered nervously, as Ino gripped tightly into her arm and continued her monologue on "Why Sasuke loves foreheads mutating into human beings."

Sakura would've dearly loved to retort back on it, but knowing it was her fault anyway, she decided to shut up.

"Ino-chan, you have Shikamaru-san. Why do you have to fall into deep despair and all that?" Tenten asked back.

Hinata looked at Ino.

Tenten stared at her expectantly.

Ino stared back.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know."

Tenten sweatdropped at this.

"But forehead-girl, actually…" Ino paused for a moment, thinking, then broke into a big smile. "I'm happy for you!"

Sakura's head dropped down. "Oi, how could you change your mood so randomly!" She yelled.

Silence….

_Was that…._

_**Haha! I love coming out once in a while!  
**_

Sakura growled at her innerself. _You're done. I'll deal with you later._

"I mean…" she smiled. "Your mood swings are really amazing."

"So, Sakura-chan, did the others know already?" Tenten turned to her.

"Sasuke-kun said he'll deal with the others."

"W-what about… Kakashi-sensei and…. N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked back.

Sakura sighed for the nth time. "I don't know. Sasuke-kun said we'll deal with it last. I don't know what and how to tell them."

0ooooo0ooooo0

Meanwhile…

Sasuke growled, as he jumped out of the way as fast as he could, just in time to dodge the flying table.

"Lee, that's enough!" Neji yelled, his Byakugan activated.

"Why, my flower, why?!!" Lee cried desperately, and continued devouring the place they were at.

Shikamaru, who was sitting in a corner, rolled his eyes. "This is troublesome."

"Why didn't you tell me he tends to be like this when drinking?" Sasuke growled at Neji, punching a flying chair headed his way in the process.

Neji smirked at him. "Because its fun to watch."

"Fun? You call this fun?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You are as weird as him."

0ooooo0ooooo0

Lunch time… 12:30 pm.

Ichiraku Ramen Stand

Sakura sat stiffly beside Sasuke as they both watched Kakashi and Naruto eat. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan, what's up?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sakura looked at him and smiled. "Its nothing. Just go and eat."

"The two of you treating us for lunch is not nothing." Kakashi said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, adjusting his mask.

Sakura sweatdropped.

Sasuke frowned.

"We actually want to tell you something." Sasuke replied.

"I knew it." Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

Naruto looked at the three. "Oi, teme, what's going on?"

"Well…" It was Sakura. "You see, its like… um… were… uhh…"

Kakashi laughed. "I knew it would be like this. Well, what shall I say? Congratulations!"

Naruto frowned. "What? I don't get it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oi…. Naruto!!!" Sakura yelled, standing up. "How could you be such an idiot not understanding what I'm trying to say?!"

"Huh???"

"Sasuke-kun and I are together now, understand?!"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "You do live in his house. I knew that."

Sakura growled. "IDIOT! SASUKE-KUN IS MY BOYFRIEND NOW!!!!!!!"

Silence….

And Sakura frowned.

_**Hell yeah, I rock! Serves him right that idiot!  
**_

_I told you not to come out._

Sakura smiled, mood changing suddenly. "I mean… Sasuke-kun and I are dating. I hope you guys are ok with it."

Kakashi grinned happily, making a nice guy pose. "Always."

Naruto looked from Sasuke to Sakura and back, then fainted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sakura sighed in defeat, slapping her hand with her palm.

"Aak. I cant believe this."

**TBC**

**A/N: Yosh…. Ok, its kinda lame and all… Guess im not in a complete mood in reading… Anyway, forget it. I hope you guys like it anyway…. Ja!!**

**Love lots,**

**Shana-chan**


	16. if only tears could bring you back to me

_**Mine Alone**_

_**By: Shana Anders**_

**A/N: Hello! Hi guys…. One warning before I begin… it will be serious from here onwards. **

**Anyway, to _kamalak_… thanks for what you said. Umm…. I'm determined to finish this story, I'm sorry. But if you like, you could start "another side of the story" from chapter 14. But I think you have to ask permission to summerlover first, since this story is originally hers. But if you ask me, everything's fine. I just request you tell her.**

**Moving on… Have I told you already? I did… Ok, not that total serious mode but…. Humor would be less…. Yep, that's the right word.**

**Enough talk now, here we go!  
**

_**Note: Standard Disclaimer Applied**_

**_Chapter 14.5: If only tears could bring you back to me_**

Somewhere in between wind and fire country….

A blur of pink passed by the trees, moving from one tree to another. Two meters away from the maple tree it stopped, and the girl in massive pink hair pressed back against the tree she's at, hiding herself stealthily.

"I arrived at the destination… Area 1406 west northwest, where are you guys?." She, which is Sakura, muttered over her microphone.

Six meters away from her to the east, a blond haired fox-like boy landed on top of a tree, chakra infused on his feet. "Area 1412 east of you, How are you guys?" It was Naruto.

Somewhere away from them, a mass of black and blue landed swiftly. "I'm fine."

Silence… then…

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, say something nice!" Naruto moaned over the phone.

"What do you want me to say?" Sasuke asked back.

"Anything!"

"…Dobe." Sasuke then said.

"What?!"

"Oi, baka, be quiet!" Sakura hissed.

"I'm north of you guys." Sasuke sighed. "I'm backing up on Kakashi-sensei just in case, just as we have planned."

"There's no plan, if you may remember. They ambushed us. We're here for a counterstrike." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I made the plan, myself." Sasuke muttered back indignantly. "Are you ok there?"

"Hai, I'm tucked here, safe."

"Just wait for my signal, ok?"

"Hai."

"Don't go in too much trouble."

"Hai, Sasuke-kun."

"We need to finish this as soon as possible, ok? I promise to take you out after this."

"Ok! Let's have a picnic, all right?"

"Oi, ants are attacking." Naruto frowned. "This is no time to get all mushy."

"Shut up, you're just envious." Sasuke smirked back.

"They're coming." All of a sudden, Naruto said sharply (since he was at the highest point, he's able to access at all directions). With this, Sakura and Sasuke went back to serious mode.

"Just stand by and wait for my signal." Sasuke said with finality.

"Hai." The two answered back.

A while later, Kakashi emerged, engaged in a fierce battle with a reasonable number of ninjas---strong ninjas.

"Were jumping in, forget the stupid plan, there's no plan, Kakashi-sensei's in trouble!" Naruto yelled, and jumped into the ground to fight alongside Kakashi.

"Baka, don't just jump in!" Sasuke yelled back, though its too late. "Sakura, be careful."

"Hai." Sakura replied back, and the two jumped to join their fellow groupmates.

0ooooo0ooooo0

A few moments later…

Sakura fell to the ground, exhausted, covered with dirt and blood. "Are they all?" She quietly asked.

Naruto fell down next to her. "I'm depleted."

Sasuke then approached them, holding an irritated look. "You ruined the plan, dobe. You shoved your ass carelessly, and look what happened."

Naruto looked up at him. "Never mind, were done, anyway."

Sakura opened her eyes and turned to the two. "Where's sensei?"

Sasuke smirked, and pointed at his back. There goes Kakashi, placing his kunai back to his pouch, and began to walk farther from them.

"Sensei?" Sakura called softly.

Kakashi walked towards a tree and squatted. There in front of him is a weak, yet beautiful girl, shaking.

"Do….not kill me…." She whispered throatily, as if forcing the words out of her mouth. "Please… I…. I'm not…. One…. Of them…."

"I know." Kakashi smiled softly at her. "Where do you live?"

The girl stayed quiet. "Take me…. Please…. Take me… with you…."

Kakashi smiled sweetly at her. "I will. Our Hokage will want to take care of you."

The girl stared at him for a moment and blushed. "A….arigatou…"

"My name is Kakashi. What's yours?" Kakashi then asked, as he scooped her into his arms.

"…Kirie."

0ooooo0ooooo0

A few days after, Konoha Hospital…

The Hokage sighed, as she stared at the three in front of her. Naruto looked at her, grinning widely in spite of his bandaged body. At the near end of his bed sat Sasuke with his arms wrapped in a few bandages, next to him is Sakura, with a bandaged head.

"I did not expect you to be this way." She frowned, slapping her forehead.

"We were ambushed." Sakura explained happily.

"And it's all Naruto's fault we were all wrapped up like this." Sasuke said back.

"Hey!"

"Enough. At least you completed your mission successfully."

"Ah, Tsuande-sama!" Sakura exclaimed, remembering something. "Kakashi-sensei brought a girl here from our last travel… Her name is Kirie, and I heard she was ill… How is she doing now?"

Tsunade looked at her from a moment, and sighed. "Not so good. I just found out she's gravely ill. She's too weak and all her chakra points are heavily damaged by this disease---no, not even I could do something about it."

Silence engulfed the room.

"I wish we could do something for her." Sakura sighed. "May we see her?"

Tsunade smiled at them. "Of course. Kakashi's with her right now."

0ooooo0ooooo0

For the first time ever since they met him, they did not see Kakashi at the beginning of the day reading Icha Icha Paradise.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura gaped, standing at the border of the room as they quietly watched Kakashi carefully grate a sliced apple.

"Would this be enough?" He asked, turning to the girl lying on the bed, blushing---Kirie.

"H-hai…. Arigatou, Kakashi-san." She quietly replied.

"I'll feed you." He declared, grabbing a spoon from the bedside table. "So you can eat well."

If possible, Kirie blushed harder than she already was, trying her best to hide her face from Kakashi.

Sakura smiled, as she approached the couple. "Kakashi-sensei, why don't I do that instead?" Before Kakashi could protest, she grabbed the bowl and gently prodded him away from his chair.

"You need to rest too, Sakura-chan." Kakashi reasoned out.

"I'm fine, just a few scratches. Don't you have to report to the Hokage?"

"That's right!" Naruto grinned, limping his way to him. "Report to the hag now! Tell her how great we did."

"And have yourself some rest. You deserve it." Sasuke added. Kakashi looked from one face to another, and sighed in defeat. "All right, you win."

The three watched him disappear from their sights and then turned to Kirie. Sakura was first to speak.

"Hi Kirie, my name is Sakura. I'm glad to meet you!"

0ooooo0ooooo0

Hokage's Office…

Kakashi sighed, after hearing the Hokage's brief explanation on Kirie's current situation. "I understand what you're trying to tell me."

"It seems that you've taken a liking to this girl, I presume." Tsunade stared at him for a while and sighed. "I'm sorry for breaking this to you."

Kakashi shook his head. "Not at all. I kinda expected this afterall. When we first saw her, I thought she was about to die."

"Maybe its best if we let her out of the hospital." Tsunade leaned back on her chair.

"Let me take her in." Kakashi said at once. Tsunade frowned.

"I don't trust you with this."

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm hurt." He stated mockingly.

"I'm giving this to Sakura."

_**TBC**_

**A/N: I meant to finish this sooner but its too long, I realized I have to cut. Besides, I haven't posted anything for two weeks now, I felt really bad. Hontou ni gomen. I'll post the other half as soon as possible, ok? Ja! Wait for 14.5!**

**Love lots,**

**Shana-chan**


	17. if only tears part 2

_**Mine Alone**_

_**By: Shana Anders**_

_**Note: Standard Disclaimer Applied**_

**_Chapter 14.5: If only tears could bring you back to me_**

"Stay? With us?" Sakura repeated, looking at Sasuke and back to the Hokage.

"Well, unless you are in favor of Kakashi's suggestion to let her stay with him." Tsunade said back.

"How long would she stay with us?" Sasuke then asked.

Tsunade looked at him. "Until she's ready to go."

Sasuke sighed. _I'm not really into visitors…_

"Sasuke-kun, are we ok with this?" Sakura turned to him. Sasuke looked back. _But…_

"If you think so, then why not?" Sasuke said in reply. Sakura broke into a wide smile and hugged him "Arigato, koi."

"Oi---wait, hang on!" Naruto exclaimed. "What about me!"

Tsunade turned to him. "You stay with them too. More heads, the better."

Sasuke frowned at this. _Well, except for him._

"You're ok with this. Right, Uchiha?" Tsunade turned to Sasuke, smiling as though saying 'say no or you're dead.'

Sasuke sighed in defeat and looked away.

"Yatta!!!!" Naruto jumped gleefully. "I'm gonna go tell Kirie-chan!"

And within a flash, he's gone. Tsunade sighed and turned to Sakura. "Sakura. You're the medic nin there, you should know how to take care of your patient. Are we clear?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Sakura replied. And then she walked out.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked, looking around.

"Went ahead." Sasuke replied shortly. Sakura was about to walk away when he stopped her, grasping her on the wrist.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. Sasuke stared at her for a moment, then---

"Here. Keep it." Sakura looked down on her hands and found the connection phone (the mic thing… whatever it is) they used for the mission laying there.

"It's my connection phone. You did not give it back to Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura looked at him, confused. Sasuke held up his.

"Naruto returned his."

"Uh-huh?"

Sasuke sighed. "….it's for our 'personal' use." He said, and kept his back. "I asked Shikamaru to fix it so that its connections would only be of yours and mine. He said it was troublesome, but did it anyway."

"Why would we need it? We live in the same house."

"Just in case." Sasuke smirked, and walked away, leaving an extremely confused Sakura.

"I really don't get you."

0ooooo0ooooo0

Kirie stared at the window, as though waiting for someone.

_He's… very nice to me… _She quietly thought, a small smile escaping her lips. But then, in a few seconds, a frown followed. _But… I don't think I must… Because…_

"Konnichiwa, Kirie-chan!"

Kirie turned quickly with a bright face, expecting someone but stopped upon seeing Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto walking up to her.

"…S-…Sakura-chan." She greeted shyly, blush forming on her cheeks. Sakura smiled at her as they approached her.

"Kirie-chan, are you still shy around us?"

"N-no!" Kirie replied, a little too quick. "I-its just…. I thought…. You were…. "

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto snickered, finishing for her. Kirie did not reply, and blushed more than ever.

"Naruto, shut up." Sakura hissed. "Well Kirie, its nice to know you're not shy around us. And you shouldn't. Because from now on, you're gonna live with us!" Then, she turned to Sasuke, who's quietly standing at a corner. Sasuke glanced at them and frowned.

"What?" He asked.

"It's your turn, teme." Naruto whispered. Sasuke frowned. Sakura gave him a pleading glance.

_If not for you…_ He sighed, a smirk forming on his lips as he turned to Kirie. "Let's go home."

0ooooo0ooooo0

(Major time skip…. If I elaborate on this more, it would be a big pain. Sorry…)

It has been an entire week since their "special mission" began. All throughout that week, somehow, they managed to make Kirie's stay enjoyable. With Naruto with them, it has become an SOP for them to eat Ramen during breakfast. Then, Sasuke would carry her on his back and they would go for training with Kakashi sensei, where Kirie would patiently watch. By noon, they---this time with Kirie being carried by Kakashi, would go up the Hokage tower to watch the sunset, with Sakura bringing wonderful foods for picnic. Then, they will go home.

Naruto woke up earlier than the rest that morning, as he promised everyone yesterday that he will make an extra special ramen from the bottom of his heart for celebrating Kirie's rapid health improvement.

Naruto happily made his oh-so-special Naruto Ramen, thinking what to do after this, when he heard a loud clash upstairs. Following his instincts, he quickly made his way there.

"Was that you?" Sasuke asked, greeting him as soon as he got to the stairs. Naruto shook his head.

"It was from there." Sakura interjected appearing behind them (coming from her own room) tying her robe. "Let's check Kirie out."

The three rushed to Kirie's room to find----Kirie, lying on the floor, unconscious.

"KIRIE!!"

0ooooo0ooooo0

Konoha Hospital…

It is a gloomy Saturday. That's what is on the three shinobi's mind as they patiently sat on the bench in front of the emergency room, waiting for news.

A few moments later, Tsunade came out.

"Tsunade-sama---?" Tsunade sighed, and shook her head.

"What---what do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked.

"There's nothing else I could do."

"Nothing else?" Sasuke repeated loudly. "Nothing else? There's something else you have to do! You can do something---you made Lee's impossible state back to where it is supposed to be!"

"Her chakra points are heavily damaged. The disease hit her heart. She may only have a few hours left."

"There should be something else! You're the greatest medic nin!" Naruto yelled back. "You should be able to do something!"

"I'm not a god, Naruto!" Tsunade yelled back. The four stood in shock, and then, Tsunade sighed, and continued in a more calmed way. "I cannot do everything. I'm not a god." And with that, she walked away.

Sakura stood there, shock engulfing the whole of her. Kirie has been a part of a family---their family. With the short time they've been together, they grew close. And now---and now….

The door creaked open once more, and the three looked up to see an emerging Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Would you… like to see her?" He asked, emotion absent in his voice. The three nodded.

"All right… follow me."

0ooooo0ooooo0

The door slowly opened and revealed a rather weak Kirie lying on the bed, probably weaker than she ever was since the day the found her.

Naruto looked away, pained. She's not supposed to be like this… She's improving!

"Kirie…" Sakura whispered.

Slowly, Kirie opened her eyes and smiled at them. "Sa…kura-chan…" She looked at Naruto and softly chuckled. "Why are… you looking…. at me… like that?"

"You're not supposed to be like this…." Sasuke said back in reply.

"Sasuke-san… I'm… sorry…"

"You shouldn't say more." Kakashi interjected.

"Kakashi…san….I've…I've always…. Liked you…. Since you saved me…" Kirie said out of the blue, thinking there may be no other chance left to say it.

Kakashi slowly nodded. "I know." _I think I do too…_

"I… May I… stay… beside you…. At least?"

Kakashi nodded, and approached her, letting her lie on his lap. Kirie smiled, and softly closed her eyes.

"Don't close your eyes." Sakura said sharply, watching them. Kirie reopened her eyes, and turned to Sakura.

"I just want to feel it."

"Don't feel it." Sakura said back harshly, and tears began to fall from her own eyes. "I don't want you to feel anything."

"But… I'm beginning to feel… really…really tired."

"You don't. You're just hallucinating!" Sakura yelled out frantically. "Tsunade… I'm going to call Tsunade-sama! It must be because of the medicine you took or something!"

"…Kakashi-san…" Kirie whispered, looking back at Kakashi.

"Hmm…?"

"…May I… rest now?"

Silence engulfed the entire place.

",,,Aa," Kakashi replied.

"NO!" Sakura yelled, running to the door, just to be stopped by Sasuke. Sakura looked up at him, shaking his wrist. "Let me go… Let me go to Tsunade-sama!"

"…Minna… Arigato…Ja…" And Kirie closed her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, let me go to Tsunade!" Sakura yelled, tears continuing to flow. "Let me go, Sasuke-kun! Let me go!! Let me----"

"….Kirie…."

Sakura stopped. It was Kakashi's voice. She looked around, just in time to see Kakashi hugging Kirie's body.

He is crying.

Sakura fell down on her knees.

"No…."

"Kirie!!!!!!!!"

0ooooo0ooooo0

People cannot gain anything without sacrificing something.

You must present something of equal value to gain something.

That's the principle of equivalent trade.

I tried to save my family, and here, I got a weak body in return.

And maybe, now that I gained a great family…

Maybe my life would be next.

But it doesn't matter… Since you guys are the ones I gained.

Everytime, that's what Kirie would say. Sakura would laugh it off, saying it's rubbish. But she would just smiled back. Always that meaningful smile.

Sakura dropped the flowers she had on her hand.

I had you in my arms…

But I did not say it…

If I have another chance…

If I have one more chance….

I'll shout those words I only whispered in my mind….

And I'll never let you go…

Kakashi removed his mask, and stared at the tomb in front of them. Kirie always asked what's behind that mask, and he would only smile in return.

Naruto sighed, and looked at Sasuke.

"Oi…Sasuke…"

Sasuke did not reply. He just kept on looking at the ground, bangs covering his face.

"I'm going to miss her."

"…I lost… another."

Naruto and Sakura looked at him.

"I lost another someone special in my life. She's part of us and now…"

Sakura hugged him. "You're not alone this time."

"Besides… You still have us. You're not that alone." Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke looked at the two of them and gave them one real smile.

"We should be thinking about him instead." Sasuke jerked his head towards Kakashi.

"Everyone's sad…" Sakura sighed. "But we'll all be ok."

"Sakura…"

All of them turned and, to Sasuke's dismay, Lee stood in front of them.

"You."

"Sakura-chan you have to come with me now." Lee said sadly.

"I told you before Lee---"

"You don't understand.." Lee sighed. "You're parents are back. It's time for you to go home."

_**TBC**_

**A/N: And were done… I dunno if its that sad… gomen…. It suddenly got into my mind and I thought I could put it here…**

**Anyway, I'm near to finishing this… so… that's that… I'll have a Christmas special, don't worry.**

**So that's it, I'm gonna go now, ja!  
**

**Love lots,**

**Shana-chan**


	18. Shana Returns

**A Letter to my Readers:**

Hello everyone!

After five long months, I'm finally back. Yes, I know. It's like… hell. You can kick me.

For my long absence, I'm so sorry. Got a lot of problems lately, and one is the constant house moving thing. Such a pain… And then, since December, my pc crashed, and I just had it fixed recently, as in three days ago. So…. There…

This is just a note so I hope you wont demand for a continuation here. But then again now that I have returned, you can expect me to write again. I think in three days time I may be able to resume my writing, for the mean time I have to settle with this simple note telling everyone that I'm back. Just let me fix my pc and re-install all my lost data, then I'll write again.

So…. That's that. I hope you guys aren't mad and you'd still continue reading and reviewing! Thanks so much!

Love lots,

Shana-chan


	19. restraint

_**Mine Alone**_

_**By: Shana Anders**_

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here we have, after four long months, is the promised continuation. I already explained myself the last time, right? So I hope… its ok. **

**During the last four months of absence, I still got some reviews on the story. I'm very grateful. So thank you.**

**And also, for those who are asking whether or not I'm continuing this story or will make another one instead, this is all I can say: No matter what, I'll finish whatever it is that I started. nn**

**I wont make this long now… I better start. Please enjoy reading!**

_**Note: Standard Disclaimer Applied**_

_**Chapter 15: Restraints**_

Hokage Tower

There's deep silence engulfing the whole place. You could feel the deep tension rising.

Naruto looked apprehensively from Sasuke to Sakura, then to Kakashi, as though asking for help, but felt it rather hopeless seeing his still sad expression due to Kirie's death.

Sakura sat in between Sasuke and Lee, unable to even look up. She clasped the hem of her shirt, as though trying to reach for strength from it.

Sasuke sighed, trying his best to avoid the Hokage's gaze. He looked anywhere, absolutely anywhere at all except for her.

Lee had his head bowed, too embarrassed to look or even say anything.

Finally, Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples. "I don't believe this. So all this time you live with Uchiha?"

"But sensei," Sakura turned to her, dignified expression plastered on her face. "It was you who told me to live with him!"

"That was when you were under the obeying jutsu!" She sighed. "Your mother is greatly disappointed. She'scoming any moment now."

"Is… Is she mad?"

"Beyond vexation." Tsunade then, turned to Sasuke. "What do you have to say in this matter?"

Sasuke looked at her for a moment, then turned away, returning his gaze back to the window. "Nothing."

A few minutes after, the door finally opened, revealing Sakura's mother, walking towards the Hokage.

"Haruno-san."

"Hokage-sama. I hope youwould not mind if I turn in my report tomorrow."

"I understand. And I apologize for the trouble about your daughter."

Mrs. Haruno sighed, sparing a glance at Lee, Sasuke and Sakura who are all sitting in front of Tsunade's table. "I cannot say I', happy with this. In fact I'm extremely disappointed with you three."

With that said, Lee fell on the floor, cying.

"Forgive me, okaa-sama (mother)!" This is my fault! I should have fought for Sakura-san's hand harder! I'm not strong enough! I failed to do my promise!"

"It's not your fault, Lee. You did not want to be beaten up by some ruthless boy, right?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this. He opened his mouth to retort back when----

"Okaa-san, please.."

Sasuke turned to Sakura, who still had her head bowed. _Sakura…_

"It's me who wanted to live with Sasuke-kun in his mansion…"

"Well what do you say? Who else started this mess other than you?" Mrs. Haruno crossed her arms. "I'm officially grounding you from being near that boy from now on."

"You can't do that!" Sakura stood up, protesting. "Were in the same team! We train everyday!"

"Then I suppose I could arrange it with the Hokage to move you to another team."

Everyone turned to Tsunade. Tsunade sighed.

"I cannot do that. However, as punishment I may perhaps revise some of these requests---"

"Sensei!"

"You and Yamanaka will trade teams for the rest of the week as punishment so that the both of you could think about the foolishness you did. And effective this day forth, I shall be issuing a restraining order on Uchiha Sasuke. You are prohibited to be near Haruno Sakura for at least three meters."

Sasuke glared at her. "What made you think I'll follow that crazy rule?"

"You have to. Because if you don't, I will personally make see to it that you and Sakura will not see each other again, and send her to the Sand Country as requested by the Kazekage."

"Well, if all is set, I'll be back tomorrow for my report. Good day, Hokage-sama." Mrs. Haruno then turned to Sakura. "Were going home now."

"Sakura-chan…"

"Don't worry Naruto." Sakura smiled,as Naruto approached her. "One week wouldn't hurt. Be good, all right?"

"Will you be ok?"

"Of course!" then, her voice lowered. Take care of Sasuke-kun for me, will you?"

Naruto smiled at her. "Okay!"

"Sakura!" It was her mother, calling from outside.

"Sakura bowed to Kakashi. "Thank you for taking care of me, Kakashi-sensei, I promise to be good on Shikamaru's cell." Then, she bowed to Tsunade. "I will see you in a week, shishou." After that, she turned to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment.

"Sakura, what are you doing?! I said let's go!" Her mother called, yet again.

Sasuke gave a short nod, and then looked away.

Sakura bowed to everyone for one last time, and then went out. Naruto sighed, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"It's just a week." Naruto said, turning to the door Sakura just closed.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied quietly. "Just a hell of a week…"

0ooooo0ooooo0

Later that night

Haruno Residence

Sakura sighed, staring blankly at the window. After almost two weeks, she's back in her room, and, for some reason, she wishes she's back to Sasuke's rather darker room.

_**Why is she so mad about us living at Sasuke's?**_ Her inner self butted in all of a sudden.

_If I know then I wouldn't be stuck here._ Sakura spat back. _And besides, no one knew about it. And he beat up Lee for that too. Who wouldn't be mad at that?_

_**But I don't wanna live with Lee! And I know you don't too!  
**_

_My point exactly._

Sighing, she went to her bed and was about to lie down when---

BEEP! BEEP!

Sakura remained hanging, trying to decipher where the sound was coming from.

BEEP! BEEP!

As quickly and silently as she can, she jumped off her bed and ran to her study table, getting her microphone Sasuke gave her a few days ago. Hesitating for a while, she put on her earpieace.

There was a moment of silence.

"… Tell me it's you and this was not discovered by your mom."

It was Sasuke. Sakura smiled, sitting down on the floor, her back on her bedside.

"Why? What would you do if it wasn't me?" She heard him chuckle.

"I'll bust in there and take you away."

"Well you have a restraining order. How is that possible?"

"I have my own ways."

Sakura smiled, sighing. "I want to see you right now."

"Do you miss me?"

"Of course."

"Why don't you look outside?"

Sakura's brows furrowed in confusion. Curiously, she turned and, to her surprise, there goes Sasuke, sitting on the tree branch right in front of the window, exactly three meters away from where she is. Sasuke looked at her and smirked.

"Satisfied?"

Sakura smiled. "No."

"Why not? I thought you wanna see me?"

"I do… but not like this."

Sasuke sighed. "Why does your mother hate me?"

"Maybe because of your past." Sakura replied sadly. "You were a traitor."

"I already paid for it."

"You know how old people are. And maybe because she knows you are the guy I shed a thousand tears for years back."

"You do?"

"Don't be oblivious. You know I do."

Sasuke stared at her for a while, then, he reached his hand forward. But as soon as he did, an invisible barrier blacked his hand, jerking it away. Sasuke frowned. "That old hag doesn't trust us, does she?"

"It's the Standard Operationg Procedure for restraining orders."

"I hate restraining jutsus." He then did a few hand seals. "Kai." Nothing happened.

"A simple dispel technique will not work." Sakura extended her hand, and the same thing happened. "Only its caster may take it off." She then smiled, looking at him. "How are you going to take me away with this?"

"I'll find a way."

Sakura shook her head. "Let's just wait. A week wouldn't hurt…. I think."

Sasuke smiled at her. "Go to sleep. I love you."

"Me too." Sakura replied. They stared at each other for a while. Then, Sasuke took off his earpiece and kissed his microphone, then looked at Sakura.

Sakura smiled as well, taking off her earpiece and kissing hers.

Then, Sasuke raised his hand goodbye, and leaped away.

Sakura sighed, going back to bed.

_It will be very hard and painful for the two of us for this whole week…. As of present, I guess… We have no choice but to settle down with what we can do…_

With that thought in mind, she drifted off to sleep, resigning for the chaotic day.

_**TBC**_

**A/N: …. It's a little short for four months absence, don't you think? I think so too… But if I make it long, then you might end up waiting again as I rack my brains for more, so let's try to settle with this.**

**Anyway… it's weird… I have my ending… Yes, I'm ending it pretty soon. But don't worry, let's not think of it for the moment. Let's focus on what we have now!**

**I'm going back to school pretty soon and I still haven't enrolled. Come to think of it… I don't know when's the enrollment day. I think I messed up. I better do something… Quick.**

**So, that's it for now! I hope you had fun reading! I'll wait for your reviews! Thanks guys! Ja!**

**Love lots,**

**Shana-chan**


	20. Disasterrific Moments

_**Mine Alone**_

_**By: Shana Anders**_

**A/N: Oi! Sorry for not updating that fast. As of present, I'm writing (including this one) four stories, and I'm trying to finish the other one before june first (which is my birthday). It would be a farewell/goodluck gift for another friend of mine, so… that's why I want it done.**

**But I'm not neglecting my duties… … …okay, but not that much. I'm still updating this one, although I'm not updating the other for quite a while… maybe later… or something… **

**Anyway, about this story… there are only three chapters left. Yes. Three chapters. Soooo…. It's about to reach its end. Afterall, there should always be an ending to every story.**

**And thank you so much to those who gave me a review.**

**Here goes chapter 15.**

_**Note: Standard Disclaimer Applied**_

_**Chapter 15: Disasterrific Moments**_

"Stop it. Right now."

Sakura halted, her fist hanging in the air, and turned to look at Shikamaru, his face contorted into a deep frown.

"This is beyond frustrating." Shikamaru sighed, approaching her. "You're too troublesome, Haruno."

"Sorry." Sakura replied, bowing to him. "I'm having a hard time adjusting to this."

"Not adjustment." Shikamaru said back. "You're not paying enough attention. If Chouji was a real enemy, you might've been dead already… You're leaving too much open spots and your attacks are all random. You're chakra release is not concentrated, it leaks too much that it may only attack more enemies, especially if you need to get stealthy during missions."

"I'm not using my brain, then?" Sakura frowned.

"Yes."

Sakura sighed, giving up. "Can we rest for a moment?"

Shikamaru stared back at her for a moment, then groaned. "You're very troublesome."

"You always tell that to everyone."

"All right. Let's go to them. Let's have a spar with cell seven today."

0ooooo0ooooo0

Naruto hid behind the bushes, careful not to be seen by Ino. The whole training fell to him and Ino now, since Sasuke dropped off and settled on a tree branch, determined not to train with anyone else, unless its Sakura.

Naruto sighed at this. He understands his best friends, but what else could they do exactly against this?

He looked forward for some signs of Ino, when he saw it: Shikamaru's cell with Sakura walking toward them. Completely forgetting that he's in the middle of training, Naruto jumped out from where he's hiding, and began to yell, jumping up and down. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

"Gotcha!" Ino appeared out of nowhere, and kicked Naruto straight on his head. Then, brushing the invisible dirt all over her, she began to wave happily at the newcomers. "Shika-kun! Chouji! Forehead girl!"

"Ino-pig!" Sakura squealed, running to her, but as she did, an invisible barrier came up, preventing her from moving any further. Instead of revolting, Sakura smiled at this. She then looked up at the tree. "Sasuke-kun."

There, above the tree, Sasuke sits, staring down at her. "How's your first day?"

"Chaotic." Sakura replied softly. "But I'm doing my best to get by. How are you?"

"Oi, oi… Enough chatting." Shikamaru interjected, breaking their eye contact apart. "This is too troublesome."

Sakura giggled, smiling at Shikamaru. "Thank you, Shikamaru."

Sasuke jumped down from the tree, and began to roll his head. "I'm ready for practice."

Sakura smiled back, putting on her battle gloves. "I wont be easy on you."

A few steps away from them, Naruto and Shikamaru frowned. "Show offs…"

0ooooo0ooooo0

A few minutes later

Right after the sparring session, you can see the six shinobis finally relaxing. Sakura sat next to Chouji, tending his wounds, Naruto blabbing how hungry he is, Ino, bothering Shikamaru to death, and Sasuke, lying down under the tree, gazing at the clouds.

Right after Sakura did Chouji's wounds, she sat down next to Sasuke, as close as she could. "I'm sorry but I cant heal you."

"I'm ok." Sasuke replied.

A comfortable silence engulfed them for a moment. Then…

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be tired of waiting?"

Sasuke looked at her. "Why?"

Sakura shrugged. "I dunno…. Were together but we cant even hold each other…. It's… weird."

With this, Sasuke chuckled softly. "I've seen weirder things than that. Besides, it would only last for a week. How about you, are you tired of waiting?"

Sakura smiled at him and shook her head. "I waited for you for years. Six more days wont hurt."

Sasuke smiled, then, he turned and called for Naruto. Naruto came sprinting towards them within seconds.

"What do you want, teme?"

Sasuke gestured him to move forward, and whispered something. Grinning, Naruto smiled and nodded. "NO PROBLEM!"

He ran in front of Sakura, made some handseals, then…. "Henge no jutsu!"

Naruto poofed into Sasuke. Sakura tilted her head curiously. _What are they about to do?_

Then, Naruto, who now looks like Sasuke, walked towards her, face blank (the real Sasuke watches them, amused) and held out his hand.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, looking at 'Sasuke's' hand offered to her. Smiling, she accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Che…. And you thank him when it was me who helps you up." Naruto protested, that made Sakura laugh.

"And more thanks to you, Naruto-kun, for doing this for us." Sakura smiled. "Can you do something for me too?" And she whispered it to him.

Silence….

Then….

"What?!"

"Please?"

"NO WAY! NO! NO! I WONT DO IT! NO!!!"

"C'mon…"

"Sakura-chan, look at me!" Naruto poofed back, and he was back as himself once more, and pointed at himself. "And look at him!" He pointed to Sasuke, who is now looking at them curiously. "We don't do that!"

"Then… you can make a bunshin and let it do the job for you."

"No."

"Please?"

Naruto eyed her for a moment, then, with a frown, he made his seal and a bunshin appeared. The bunshin made a few more handseals, and it poofed as Sakura.

The bunshin Sakura approached Sasuke, and, as quick as lightning, kissed Sasuke on the cheeks.

Immediately, it turned back into a bunshin Naruto, coughing and spitting, before disappearing.

"You don't have to do that." Sasuke started, frowning. "At least not use Naruto."

Sakura laughed, smiling sweetly at him. "Next time then."

"I knew it."

With that voice heard, Sakura freezed, unable to say anything. There, a few walks away from them stood her mother, looking remorsefully from her, to Naruto, and to Sasuke.

"You were given the order and yet you still dare to disobey me?"

"Okaasan.. Were not doing anything wrong! We were just---" Sakura began.

"Silence!" Mrs. Haruno yelled, and turned to Shikamaru. "I expected more from you, Nara. I can't believe you're the one to bring trouble to my family!"

Shikamaru's brows furrowed, however, he chose not to respond.

"You cannot exactly stop two hearts from loving each other, you know." A voice echoed from above. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura knew instantly who it was. There above another tree sat Kakashi-sensei, staring at them, miraculously, his perverted book was nowhere to be found.

Mrs. Haruno glared at him. "I'm not having a traitor in my family." With that, she gripped Sakura's hand and within a poof, they were gone.

Sasuke remained standing, glaring at the spot where Sakura had been, his fists clenched tightly.

0ooooo0ooooo0

The next day shocked everyone as much as the incident from yesterday's sparring session surprised them.

"Sakura WHAT?!"

"Sakura withdrew." Ino sighed, breaking the news to Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her sharply.

"What do you mean?"

"She's not going to come to training with Shikamaru's cell."

"She was moved to another cell?"

"No." Ino shook her head. "I think Mrs. Haruno kept her at home."

Naruto frowned. "I think she's overreacting to the situation."

"I'm afraid I have to agree." Ino said back. Then, she turned to Sasuke. "What are you going to do, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke remained quiet for a while, thinking. Then…

"I promised to take her away."

_**TBC**_

**A/N: Hai! It's done! Anyway, two more chapters left. I wont make this long now. I hope you will have some time to review this! Thanks!**

**Love lots,**

**Shana-chan**


End file.
